Poké Rangers Cosmo Force: Legacy Of The Lost
by Blue Bongo
Summary: The warlord Nixysis has found the Genesis Book and a new source to power it up. Now, the Conduit to Reality must bring together two former ranger teams to join Cosmo Force in defeating this threat. Or the universe will be ripped apart by war and terror...
1. Prologue

Prologue.

* * *

><p>"Time. Some people can't comprehend the full meaning of that word and what it represents. For them, time is a word that they throw up in idle conversation; use it to measure how fast they get through their meaningless lives with as little fuss as possible. Each to their own, of course. That's their choice, might as well respect it. Because to force them to do something that they do not wish to, well that'd just be wrong. Time, for me it has a different meaning. It's a companion, the vortex of the years are my solace. My people are gone, I am the last of them. Time is the only thing that I have. It is my subject, and I am its lord. Guess that makes me a Timelord. It's not a title I relish, it came to me completely out of the blue. Was given to me by a girl. My story and hers became intertwined, I couldn't help it. We were victims of our own fate."<p>

Looking up from the papers in front of her, the short woman smiled at the audience ahead of her. She had long black hair, wore a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans, as well as a pink leather jacket. She was in her early thirties and wore a gold wedding band around one finger.

"That's my new book, folks, coming very soon," she said, still smiling. "Hope you enjoy it."  
>Another woman, one wearing a black suit and her white hair pulled back into a ponytail stepped out onto the stage, leading the applause. "Thank you, that's Nahir Sunderland, people. Any questions for her?"<p>

Several hands all came up. Towards the back of the room, a man with blond hair wearing a grey suit and green tie with purple stripes leaned against the rear wall, watching it all happen. The questions were always the boring part for him, not that he didn't enjoy hearing her talk, it was always the other people in the conversation that annoyed him.

Nearby, he heard a door open, the sound of someone arriving late. He glanced up, just out of interest…

NO WAY!

… to see who had come in. Of all the people he knew, the new arrival was probably the last person he'd ever expect to see walk into the convention. Although, technically he wasn't a person at all, so… Long white hair, violet eyes and a suit, the man looked older than he had done the last time Luke Sunderland had seen him. Then again, it was fifteen years. Fifteen years for him, how long for the Conduit? Thousands? Millions? Trillions?

He blinked, his eyes averting from the figure for just a second. And when he opened them again, the figure was gone.

Weird but not unexpected.

His attention went back to his wife on stage, all thoughts of Clarence Ben Al-Zan driven from his mind for the moment. It was probably nothing.

* * *

><p>Back in his own environment, Clarence paused to reflect, stroking his chin as he thought back on what he had just seen. Individually, he had been around to check on each of the soldiers he had once asked to do an impossible job for him. Seven humans, Katie Myers, now Roronoa, Duo Roronoa, Xavier Jackson, Ryan Leopard, Nahir Moon, now Sunderland, Luke Sunderland and later Paige Martinez had been asked to stop a threat from their own world, a gang of criminals known as the Coppingers from acquiring ten items he had once hidden across the Verger region. Ten items decidedly not of their world, combined together to create an item capable of rewriting and editing history. The Genesis Rangers had managed to put together most of it, despite a war almost breaking out between the robots of the Coppingers and the Ranger's allies. They managed to find a way to beat their enemies, reclaim the Genesis Book and eventually went back to living their normal lives, their tenure as rangers apparently over.<p>

Of course, that wasn't completely true. Ten years after the downfall of Forsythia and Ortari, the two rogue Ladies of Time who had engineered the Coppinger uprising, Luke Sunderland and Duo Roronoa had been summoned back into the fray to help another group of Poké Rangers, the Lost Zone Rangers in their time of need. It seemed that the work was never done.

Glancing around, he sensed something wasn't quite right, a dull warning at the back of his mind that he couldn't place.

With a sweep of his coat, he vanished again, determined to try and work out what it was.

Because, there was something wrong.

* * *

><p>Quite a long time later… The year 5091.<p>

The Night Hawk.

"What the mrek is this thing?" Chebek grunted, he and Blister pulling the large hunk of metal inside the cargo bay of the Night Hawk. "It weighs a damn ton."

"Yeah, you're not wrong," Blister replied, trying to stretch out his weary limbs without putting the metal down. "Why are we doing this when there's a cyborg on board?"  
>"Or, a mechanical operating system," Techno 9 offered, the ships AI speaking up. "I am unsure as to why you didn't use that."<br>"You want to know why we didn't use that?" Blister demanded. "Because… Because we forgot, okay."

"Think you can tell us what it is?" Chebek asked, the Charian rubbing his forehead. "Or do you just want to make a vague guess."  
>"Space junk?" the AI suggested. "Initial scans suggest it was once a mobile weapons platform, but the chances of it still working now are low. Unless you want to repair it, it looks simple technology. No doubt cutting edge at the time, without refinement it would unlikely stand up against anything we have now. Like Mr. Redwoods Battlizer."<p>

"Yeah, I'm sure he said I could have a go with that," Blister said, again looking at the piece of space junk. "Or, we could just repair this and go on wacky missions and stuff of our own."  
>"That sounds like way more fun, doesn't it?" Chebek snickered. "Oh, I'm on for that."<p>

Stepping back, the two of them went to go and get their tools, leaving the humanoid Flygon robot alone in the cargo bay. Alone except for the disembodied company of Techno 9.

"Wonder if that thing speaks binary," she said softly. "0100001111000011000."

The machine didn't reply.

"Guess not."

* * *

><p><strong>Da! Da! Da!<strong>

_Huge Poké Rangers logo appears in the background._

**Poké Rangers! That's what we are...**

_Panning sweep across the entire galaxy, until the camera finally focuses on Earth._

**And all we were ever meant to be**

_Background shows twenty one rangers stood to attention._

**To fight that travesty**

_The Night Hawk flies through the galaxy, passing the Stronghold._

**Protectors of past, present and future**

_A flash of red erupts out to reveal Max. Max Redwood. Red Cosmo Ranger. Created by Hotrod198._

**We'll never give up the fight, never lose our bite**

_Two more streaks of red appear, showing Katie and David stood back to back. Katie Roronoa. Red Genesis Ranger. David Fury. Red Lost Zone Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo and PikaFlash._

**No matter what our enemies might.**

_A flash of blue erupts out to reveal Sandy. Sandy Garcia. Blue Cosmo Ranger. Created by PikaFlash._

**Take all challenges, face all obstacles**

_Two more streaks of blue appear, showing Xavier and Claire stood back to back. Xavier Jackson. Blue Genesis Ranger. Claire Springfield. Blue Lost Zone Ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles and PikaFlash._

**The worst is yet to come.**

_A flash of black erupts out to reveal Lily. Lily Yushaa. Black Cosmo Ranger. Created by Cyborg Lucario._

**But now, it's the Legacy Of The Lost...**

_Two more streaks of black appear, showing Duo and Emma stood back to back. Duo Roronoa. Black Genesis Ranger. Emma Blight. Black Lost Zone Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami and PikaFlash._

**Da! Da! Da!**

_Clips from battles of the three groups of rangers show._

**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**

_A flash of green erupts out to reveal Nick. Nick Miele. Green Cosmo Ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers! That's what we are...**

_Two more streaks of green appear, showing Ryan and Dice stood back to back. Ryan Leopard. Green Genesis Ranger. Andy 'Dice' Black. Green Lost Zone Ranger. Created by Hotrod198 and PikaFlash._

**Cosmosis!**

_A flash of yellow erupts out to reveal Diana. Diana Camerons. Yellow Cosmo Ranger. Created by PikaGod._

**Genesis Overload!**

_Two more streaks of yellow appear, showing Nahir and Julia stood back to back. Nahir Sunderland. Yellow Genesis Ranger. Julia Katsumoto. Yellow Lost Zone Ranger. Created by FamousGirl01 and PikaFlash._

**Lost Zone Energise!**

_Two streaks of purple appear, showing Luke and Riku stood back to back. Luke Sunderland. Purple Genesis Ranger. Riku Blight. Purple Lost Zone Ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX and PikaFlash._

**It's time to hit it, take those foes on at their own game**

_A flash of silver erupts out to reveal Falco. Peregrine 'Falco' Griote. Silver Mirror Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**There's no reward without pain**

_Two streaks of white appear, showing Paige and Naomi stood back to back. Paige Martinez. White Genesis Ranger. Naomi Springfield. White Latias Ranger. Created by FamousGirl01 and PikaFlash._

**Start strong, take it on, fight along**

_A flash of gold erupts out to reveal Crane. Crane Edwards. Gold Solar Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**That's all we can do**

_The entire collection of Megazords appear._

**All we're ever meant to do, all we can see.**

_Max, Katie and David transform into their Battlizers. Lost Zone Rangers use Prime Mode._

**Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock**

_The five Cosmo Rangers use Delta Mode._

**Watch the clock, move on forward from the back**

_Nixysis and an army of Lost Zone monsters appear, with his Blastbots._

**It's the Legacy Of The Lost!**

_Clarence stands watching everything unfold, before turning to leave._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: Genesis Overload and Cosmo Force the property of Blue Bongo. Poké Rangers: Lost Zone the property of PikaFlash. All rights reserved. Poké Rangers created by Blazin' Saddles.

**Go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Yes. Even though Cosmo Force has been cancelled… (For the episode summaries of those that were never written, check the Poké Rangers Forum. They're up there, explaining how Crane came to join the Cosmo Force team and how Max came across his Battlizer.**

**And some old history there with Luke and Nahir from a time further on than we last saw them. Which canonically was in Past, Present and Future Rangers. Or as everyone else called it lovingly, Once A Ranger.**

**So just a big thanks to everyone who did review Cosmo Force. It was appreciated, but I just couldn't continue on with it for reasons that are also delved into on the forum.**

**Hope you enjoy this long awaited movie.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And how about a review just to tell me how you enjoyed it?**


	2. False Moon

Chapter One. False Moon.

* * *

><p>The Eighth Moon of the planet Vandor…<p>

"Look harder!"

All around him, the sound of digging rang out, tools raking against hard rock, shattering it and repeating the process. And as that went on, the Syodian warlord Nixysis watched with barely concealed pleasure at what was taking place in front of him. He was close. So close now, if the source was right. And he had no reason to doubt them. Down the line so far, they'd played it straight with him and well, why would they stop now. By the sound of it, they had as much motive to find this thing as he did.

Finding the location hadn't been hard. He'd been told to set his men looking for an anomaly in the galaxy, something that just didn't add up no matter how hard you looked at it. And they'd come here to Vandor. Only seven registered moons orbited the planet, only seven moons were supposed to exist. And yet, here he was in his battle armour on the surface of moon number eight. No matter where he had inquired, nobody had known anything about this place. Had it not been for his source constantly reminding him of its presence, he might well have forgotten about it himself.

He could remember the amount of times he'd gone to sleep and awoken the next morning having forgotten about the eighth moon. It was like some sort of mind control barrier existed around it, preventing anyone from remembering its existence after they slept.

Idly, he'd wondered about his source. Did this mean they didn't sleep? Or that they were not of this universe, something more than the galactic population.

Around him, his Blastbots continued to dig. They were Electivire robots with one arm being that of a Magmortar and Magnezone heads. With their free, non-cannon arms, they bashed at the rock. Wherever this planet had come from, nobody had ever had the chance to mine it. So now, Nixysis and his Blastbots had to do most of the work themselves. And it was slowly grinding away at his patience.

* * *

><p>From behind some rocks, an exhausted Clarence watched the whole thing take place. Even for a being as powerful as himself, getting here hadn't been easy. Leaving the confines of the Earth really wasn't easy. Out of all his people, he was the only one who could directly teleport off planet, a privilege extended to his position as Dialga's conduit to reality. But no matter how powerful he may be, he was still an old man, not to get any younger. For a long time now, he had done this job and slowly, he was starting to feel the effects of what it was doing to him.<p>

The Syodian hadn't surrounded himself with his own kind, instead choosing soulless mechanical killing machines to help him find that which must not be found. Years ago, he had helped this moon to be formed and the protection taken to ensure that what was hidden here was kept safe.

After an event in the early part of the twenty first century, he hadn't wanted to risk re-hiding it on Earth again. Too many people already knew of its existence, surely better to cast it off into the galaxy. But even then, the chance couldn't be taken that it wouldn't crash into another planet and someone would find it once more. Because of its very nature, it couldn't be destroyed. So, he had used the power in it to fashion the eighth moon of the planet called Vandor and form the barrier which removed its existence from the mind of those who knew of its existence after so long and hidden it there in hope that it would never again be found. In that process, quite a bit of the power that had been stored within had been drained, leaving it nowhere near as powerful as it had once been.

He would dearly like to know who had tipped Nixysis off, and how he had kept it fresh in his mind when he should have long ago forgotten it. The nature of the barrier around the moon even prevented the information from being copied down; how he'd gotten around it was a complete mystery to the conduit. And normally, he liked mysteries. Many a dark night he had spent alone with a book, trying to fix his head around a murder. But this one had beaten him.

And as such, he couldn't deal with Nixysis without knowing what power lay behind him. The gently gently approach had worked for him so well in the past; he didn't want to go to all-out war with the warlord unless he had to. Obliteration wasn't his style.

He'd long since considered the best option was to remove Nixysis' influence from him and take it from there. Whatever kept dragging him back on course here had to be dealt with and then the effects of the Vandor Moon would work for themselves.

One of the Blastbots let out a mechanical roar, each of its identical companions already looking over towards it. And Clarence's heart fell as he saw the familiar treasure chest start to be pulled out from whence he had buried it.

How the hell had they found it so soon? It was like they knew where to look. I used every bit of cunning I had, not only as the conduit but as a Lord of Time to hide that thing. Nobody else should have been able to touch it.

Already, Nixysis was walking over, ready to prise it open with an omni-wrench, a multi-purpose tool first designed in the thirtieth century. Clarence had one somewhere back in his Time Hole, the place where he stayed when not on conduit business.

It was either act now, or everything would be lost. Clarence didn't have a choice. He couldn't let Nixysis get his hands on what was inside that chest. Rising to his feet, he started to step out from around the rocks, ready to do what must be done.

The Syodian had just declared war. And, as draconic energy began to crackle at his fingers, Clarence Ben Al-Zan was ready to launch his counter strike. Raising his hands, he fired the energy towards the two closest Blastbots, disintegrating them instantly. Three more went down before the attention of the rest of them turned to him, already opening fire with their Magmortar arms. None of their shots hit him, energy striking against the invisible barrier that protected him from harm. One of the perks of being what he was.

More went down, his attacks far more effective than the sheer brute force of the Blastbots. Numerical advantage meant nothing to him; they were just a number to be deducted from a sum.

And then he felt a pain in his gut, a howl of agony slipping from his mouth as he looked down to see the knife sticking from his stomach. Turning, he saw Nixysis stood behind him, the treasure chest in one hand.

How…? How had he done that… Was impossible, but…

With a final scream, he vanished, leaving the eighth moon of Vandor far behind him...

* * *

><p>He staggered into empty space and collapsed, blood gushing through his suit. Looking down, he could see the scarlet liquid pouring out of him and falling through the air down to who knew where.<p>

Above him, he could sense them. Dialga and Palkia watching him with interest, waiting to see what would happen.

He knew they were there. And he knew that they wouldn't heal him, his wounds were mortal.

Everything has its time to die. Nothing last forever except earth and sky.

Finally looking up, he saw the two giant legendary Pokémon looking down at him, a strange sadness etched upon their features.

"You have failed," Palkia said. To anyone else, it might have sounded like a roar, but he understood perfectly. "Nixysis has within his hands that which he sought. And as soon as he works out how to use it, the destruction of the universe will be on your shoulders."  
>"I am to die soon," Clarence replied, slowly getting up to his feet to try and regain his dignity. "Let it rest on my headstone if it must. Prolong my life and I'll try to stop him once more."<p>

"That is not something we can do," said Dialga. "To interfere with your time of dying would be to forfeit ourselves at the same time. Nothing escapes that, I believe your daughter once found that out for herself."

"But it can't be allowed to happen!" the conduit yelled, before descending into a fit of coughing. Blood stained his palms. "Something needs to be done!"  
>"We already tried and we failed," Palkia said serenely. "If you failed, then who could succeed?"<p>

Who indeed?

The idea suddenly flashed into Clarence's head, such a simple solution but one that could be worked if he got their backing.

"I have a plan," he admitted. "One that might just work. But, I need your help to make it happen. I'm dying I know that. But I want the last thing that I do to be to amend my mistakes."

"What do you have in mind?" Dialga asked. "Pray tell."

"Let those who defended it before defend it again," Clarence said. "They succeeded then, I have no doubt that success could be repeated. I'll go back and get them; you take them to the time and the place."  
>Both Dialga and Palkia looked at him, then at each other.<p>

"Your plan does not lack credibility," Palkia said. "However, I believe the odds are more now than they were then. There is also the matter of Nixysis' plan."

* * *

><p>A few days previously, Clarence had managed to sneak into the labs on the seventh moon of Vandor and take a look at what Nixysis had gathered. He hadn't found anything too extreme, certainly nothing that warranted taking action there and then, but there had been several references to something known as 'Project LZ'. Judging by what he had seen by looking around the labs, it had looked like Nixysis' scientists were planning on harnessing a new type of energy source.<p>

* * *

><p>Now, it all suddenly came together in his head. What lay inside the treasure chest, the Genesis Book had lost its power. And in order to use it, Nixysis needed to find a new power source. Project LZ…<p>

The Lost Zone.

Could it really be that he'd worked out how to fashion the two elements together.

"I believe I know what plan that would be," Clarence said.

Both of them listened as he related the tale to them, their faces growing grave with anger.

"Then perhaps seven is not enough," Dialga said. "Even if the seven who protected the Genesis Book before came again, their experiences with the power of the Lost Zone is minimal. It extends to one encounter for two of their number."

"Then perhaps more effort should be taken to bring them all together then," Palkia remarked. "Fourteen are better than seven, are they not? And that would be a fearsome number to take on the might of Nixysis. Fourteen battle hardened Poké Rangers."  
>"Might I remind you that that time period already has a group of rangers?" Clarence piped up. "The Rangers of Cosmo Force. They're tough, they're well trained, but this isn't their fight."<p>

"I'm sure they would feel differently if they were encountered," Dialga said. "But you are right. They don't have to become involved in this if it can be helped. Now, there is one last matter before you go about your final act."

He'd been dreading this part.

"Your replacement," said Palkia. "Anyone in mind? You cannot carry on and someone needs to do it."

For the first time in the last few days, a smile split open Clarence's face.

"You know," he said. "I think I might just know someone who would welcome the job."

Dusting himself off, he made the blood stains vanish from his suit where he had been stabbed, before telling them who he had in mind.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to do this," he said. "I'll let you make the arrangements for my replacement; I'll put everything in motion."

With that, he vanished away leaving Dialga and Palkia alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Yeah. Clarence is dying and it looks like two groups of rangers are going to get a visit next chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Will Cosmo Force get involved? I think it's pretty damn likely when you consider the credits and the title.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Reunion

Chapter Two. Reunion.

* * *

><p>2026.<p>

"You know if I'm honest, I thought this'd be a bit more spectacular than it actually is," Nahir said sarcastically. Since the book signing, she'd changed into a pale yellow blouse and a black skirt with high heels in the same colour. "It's not like we never see each other at all is it?"

"Speak for yourself," Xavier replied, folding his arms. He had black hair and blue eyes, while wearing a suit the same colour as his eyes and a red tie. "I haven't seen Ryan since Katie and Duo's wedding. You on the other hand, I saw the other night on TV. Interesting. I like how you can get away with branding that as fiction."

"Just because we know it to be true doesn't mean that anyone else has to," Luke pointed out. While it might have looked like the same suit he was wearing at the book signing, it was actually an identical one from Nimbasa City in Unova which he'd bought in bulk the last time he was there. "Sure, it's ruined for you, but for everyone else it's a flight of fancy never seen before."

"I love it when you quote the reviews for my books," Nahir said, turning to her husband with a smile.

"I know, that's why I do it," he replied, returning the smile.

"You know what," Xavier said dryly. "I remember when you two hated each other and Luke used to make sarcastic comments to everyone. Now you just do it to the people on your version of The Apprentice."

"Guys got to fill in his time somehow," Luke replied. "And hey, it seemed like a good offer to do that show."

* * *

><p>Not much time passed before the rest of them eventually showed up, Katie and Duo being the next to arrive, while Crane and Paige came shortly after. Then, Lance, Bill and Ryan made their way in last, all of them looking relieved to finally be here.<p>

"Sorry we couldn't get a bigger banner!" Duo called, pointing up to the sign in the middle of the room they'd rented out. He had white hair and brown eyes and was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt underneath it. "But thought it might look suspicious."

"Ha," Paige commented. She still had her strawberry blond hair, although it had grown out a lot, and hazel eyes, while she wore a white dress and high heels. "You couldn't make that much more suspicious if you tried."

High above them, the banner read. 'Poké Rangers: Genesis Overload. Fifteen year anniversary party.'

"Think sparkles might have that effect," Ryan said. He also wore a black suit, but with a green tie. He had blond hair. "Or maybe big fifty foot high neon letters."

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Lance said, clad in his suit and his cape. Unlike the last time they'd seen him, he had a beard now. "I think the sign looks fine."

"Wherever you got it, they did a great job," Bill added, the Pokémaniac dressed more casually than the rest of them in a blue polo shirt and jeans. "Got to get me one of them for keepsakes."

"Can't stop the collecting, huh?" Crane asked grinning. Although he hadn't been part of the team, he had helped them out on several occasions, hence his invitation. He was wearing a grey suit with a red tie. His hair was light brown and his eyes were green. "You haven't changed, Bill. And that's a compliment."

"I know," Bill replied. "I really got to know when you're joking and when you're being a pain in the ass. Remember when I did out your computer system? Three weeks of talking to you, addition to the several months on the Silver Gyarados. I got smart. Actually, I was already smart. I'm just enjoying the trumpet while I've got it in my hands."

"Nice for you to have it," Katie said. Unlike her earlier days when she'd dyed her hair a different colour every few weeks, she'd now gone back to being blond permanently. Her eyes were a deep shade of azure, and she wore a red dress and black boots. "It's nice for us all to be back together again. It's been a while."

"You remember the last time?" Nahir laughed. "Your wedding? Tara got drunk and chucked up out of the window at the reception."

"Apparently, I'm not going to be allowed to forget that," she replied with a shudder. "Still, didn't ruin the day, did it?"

* * *

><p>For the next few hours, the ten of them continued on, talking and reminiscing and enjoying the occasion. And then, the lights started to flicker. Before any of them could react, a tremendous rip of energy tore through the room…<p>

… And there he was. Just as he had done arriving previously in the domain of Dialga and Palkia, Clarence hit the deck in pain. Gritting his teeth, his skin pale from the blood loss, he got to his feet and threw weak smiles around the room, a small treasure chest under his arm.

"Hello," he said. "Long time no talk."

Then, he collapsed again, his legs unable to take the weight of his body.

"I'm no doctor," Luke remarked, watching as Xavier and Crane, the closest to him, went to help him up. "But he looks terrible."

"And you're right, Mr Sunderland," the Conduit replied. "I'm dying. Very quickly in fact. At my own estimation, I'll be dead in ten minutes. So please, feel free to continue making sarcastic comments."

Nobody else spoke up.

"So how've you all been?" the Conduit asked. "Just joking, I know you're all fine and well."

"Guess we'd like to say the same about you, Clarence," Katie said. "What happened?"

"Got stabbed," he replied. "By a Syodian. A few thousand years in the future, he's going to do something that puts everyone in grave danger."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Remember the Genesis Book?"

"Oh come on!" Nahir exclaimed. "How could we forget?"

"He's found it. And once he powers it up to what it can be, then… Well, I think you can guess what will happen. I tried to stop him, I couldn't. Away from the boundaries of Earth, my powers are at their weakest. He found a way through. And now I'm going to have my eternal rest. I ask that you don't mourn for me…"

Both Luke and Duo looked like they wanted to interrupt with sarcastic comments, but refrained from doing it.

"… Instead that you hear me out. Time is short. With my dying wish, I ask you to go to the future and stop Nixysis from going through with it. It was your duty to protect the Genesis Book, that duty never died. Only the threat to it."

"Hey, for what it's worth." Crane suddenly spoke up. "I think you should go. I know you all should go. It's the right thing to do."  
>"He's right," Duo said. "What was the point of doing what we did in the past, saving the world, if we're not going to do the same for the future. I mean, just show up, kick ass and then leave, right?"<p>

"That's the plan," Clarence said. "Don't want to sound like I'm hurrying you, but time is an issue."

He gestured to his side, the blood starting to seep through his clothes once more.

Straightening herself up, Katie looked around the rest of her fellow rangers, drawing in a deep breath.

"Anyone else think that it's the right idea?" she asked. "Most of us have been out of the game for quite a while, but most of it's like riding a bike. We'll pick it up soon enough, if we have to."  
>"Pretty dangerous nostalgia," Luke remarked. "But what the hey. I'll do it."<p>

"Count me in," Xavier said.

"Ditto," Paige offered.

"I'm ready to jump back in the saddle," Ryan said.

"There's not even a question of doing anything else," Nahir finished. "Now, there's just the problem that we don't have our powers any more. They burnt up when we did in Forsythia, remember?"

"Like it was yesterday, Ms Sunderland," he said. "If only that were the largest of our problems."

He opened up the chest beneath his arm to reveal…

"Hey, I remember those!" Bill exclaimed. "The morphers I built."

Even in his pain, Clarence managed a small smile. "Great thing about time travel. I went back into the past and 'borrowed' them from your sleeping forms. When your mission is over, they'll be returned to the appropriate time by my replacement."

"Your replacement?" Katie asked, taking her morpher back up, the one with the Fire Stone in it. Around her, the other rangers did the same, Duo with the morpher containing the Dusk Stone, Xavier the Water Stone, Ryan the Leaf Stone, Nahir the Thunder Stone, Luke with the Sun Shard and Paige with the Nevermeltice. "You have a replacement."

"I need a replacement, otherwise who would do the job?" the Conduit asked, raising an eyebrow. "My replacement is currently hard at work gathering some… allies. He'll be with you when they're ready."

"We have allies?" Luke asked. "You mean we could be working with some complete clueless morons?"

"Well I suggest you don't put it to them like that," Clarence said. "Maybe there will be some familiar faces among them."

He then groaned, clutching the wound in his stomach.

"My time grows short. Just to reiterate. I'll send you to the future, you'll track down Nixysis on the seventh moon of the planet Vandor and you'll stop him. Then you get returned here. But by the time that happens, I'll be gone so I won't know, but I wish absolutely that you do everything in your power to ensure this goes well."

He was pleasantly surprised when all seven rangers piled onto him in a hug, surprise that lasted all of a few seconds until the pain from his wound kicked in.

"Take us," Katie ordered.

Hearing her words, Clarence closed his eyes and the eight of them vanished, leaving Crane, Lance and Bill alone in the room.

"Not even a goodbye," Bill cracked. "That's just rude."

"Bet they'll be back before too long," Crane said. "That's the brilliance of time travel. They will be back. I know they will."

"You want to explain how?" Lance asked.

"I might do."

* * *

><p>With a yelp, the blue haired woman wearing a lab coat and jeans fell out of the sky at the end of a stream of blue light and landed on her back on the carpet of an abandoned room.<p>

Although, it turned out she wasn't alone. Within a few moments, more beams of light started to appear from out of nowhere, streams of red, yellow, green, black, purple and white light flowing into the room.

The red light materialised into a brunette male in his mid-twenties wearing a flashy white jacket with red flames upon it, a black T-shirt and blue jeans, Poké Balls attached to his belt.

The yellow light materialised into a black haired girl wearing a yellow T-shirt and jeans, a few years younger than the guy. A second beam of light, a golden one soon appeared beside her, bringing a confused looking Pikachu into view.

Next, the green light faded out to reveal a man with light blond hair and black eyes in a green shirt and jeans. The shirt had a leaf on the back, while the white light materialised into a woman in her thirties with green hair and grey eyes. She also wore a lab coat and jeans, her coat having a black star on the back.

Finally, the purple and black lights revealed a similar looking man and woman. The woman had black hair with blond streaks in it, while the man's hair was silver with purple streaks in. She wore a black top covered by a grey vest and black three quarter pants, while he wore jeans, a purple T-shirt and a scarf in the same colour with a psychic type eye upon it.

"Pikapika?" the Pikachu wondered, looking around in confusion as if to wonder what the hell had happened.

"Ah, Pikapika indeed," a smooth voice said from somewhere out of sight. "Don't worry. Everything's fine. Or it will be in a few minutes when I offer an explanation."

"Good," the brown haired man replied, sitting up. "Otherwise, I'm going to introduce you to my Charizard. And you won't like him when he's angry."

"David Fury," the unseen man said. "Claire Springfield. Julia Ketchum, or Katsumoto, whatever the heck you call yourself now, Andy Black, Emma and Riku Blight and Naomi Springfield. Welcome."

Julia sat got to her feet and looked at the Pikachu in front of her.

"Welcome?" she asked. "That's all we get as an explanation. Storm, shock him!"  
>"Wait!" The shout came from both Emma and Riku, the twins speaking in tandem, the call stopping Storm in his tracks.<p>

"There's something about his aura that's off," Riku explained. "I can see it from here. Just lay off for a moment."

"I assure you that I mean no harm," the voice said. "Just hear me out, I have a story for you. A good story, and unlike one of Mr. Black's books, it's not fiction either."

"Hey!" Dice protested. "I resent that."  
>"You'll have to pardon me," the voice replied. "I took a brief course in learning about you, I only got the chance to check the blurb out. It's not even close to being accurate, but hey. Not an issue. I didn't say it was a poor book. This is the story of the Lost Zone. Sound familiar."<p>

"We know that story," Claire said impatiently. "Save your breath. If we don't show up, every Poké Ranger I know personally will come looking for you."

"What you don't know is that the Lost Zone has been tapped far in the future," the voice continued. "You know your own story. Are you familiar with that of the Genesis Rangers? Those who fought the Coppingers in Verger fifteen years ago?"

Claire's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, they'll come looking for us as well!" she exclaimed. "You're going to get your ass kicked when they…"  
>"You like the sound of your own voice, don't you?" the voice asked. Everyone bar Claire flinched at the comment, seeing her tighten up. "They'll be coming too. Even as we speak, they're probably already on their way there. What the Genesis Rangers sought to protect in the past, the Genesis Book, has been found and this Syodian warlord…"<p>

"What?" Emma asked. "What's a Syodian?"

"It's a Deoxys-like creature," David said. "I worked with one when I went on that red ranger mission. She was cool."

"… Intends to use it to use it to bring war to the universe in the future. And he's tapped the power of the Lost Zone to activate it. Now it might not feel like it, even though you defeated ZeroMew, you still have a responsibility as the protectors of the Lost Zone."

"You're joking, right?" Riku asked. "You want us to go to the future and fight some crazy Deoxys? Why?"

"Because he's right," Naomi said. "We were Poké Rangers. That means something."

"A ranger's work is never done," Julia replied. "And as the former leader of the team, I'm telling everyone to tool up because we're doing this."

"Good, that saves a lot of persuading," the man in the shadows said. "Do you have your morphers on you?"

"Actually, I don't," Dice said.

"Me neither," Julia added.

"Or me," Emma offered.

"I don't think any of us do," Naomi said. "Haven't needed them."

"Right, I see," said the man. "Okay, here's my suggestion. I'll send you to the future, then I'll go and get your morphers for you. You meet up with the other rangers, have a catchup and a conversation, I'll get in touch. You need to get to the seventh moon of Vandor to find Nixysis, but I'll be sending you to the hub of the galaxy. That's where my predecessor is sending the Genesis Rangers."

"Well," Claire said, her eyes shining with hero worship. "If nothing else, it'll be great to see Katie again."

"I know the feeling," the man in the shadows said, smiling. "Okay, I'll see you on your way. Say hello to them for me, tell them I'll be there soon."  
>"You got a name?" Emma wondered.<p>

Before she could get an answer, the eight of them, including Storm, vanished once again in eight streams of light. And once they were gone, the man stepped out into visible sight, his eyes a shade of violet and his hair was a silver blue colour. He wore a brown suit with a beige trench coat above it.

"Yeah, I got a name," he said softly. "They used to call me Dorlinda…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Dum dum dum.**

**Yeah. So the rangers are about to be entered into play and it's nice to see them all again.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Can't keep a good man down. As one dies, another rises.**

**Next one'll have some monsters in and perhaps some action.**

**Also, another thing. Although Cosmo Force was cancelled, one of the things I considered doing was inserting a few flashbacks into both this and Forever Blue to explain away certain key events, okay?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review…**


	4. Attack Of The Rejects

Chapter Three. Attack Of The Rejects.

* * *

><p>It had been too long since he'd been here, but the Time Hole looked exactly as Dorlinda had left it. Well, if he was honest, it looked like there was some stuff missing, but that was only to be expected.<p>

"Your brother, I take it."

He turned, a heavily breathing and pale skinned Clarence stood before him, stooped over in pain.

"Excuse me?"

"Think he might have been in and out," the Conduit said. "Borrow some stuff, never return it. You know what Errol's like."

"Yeah, I do," Dorlinda replied. "What I didn't know was what you were like. Thought you were invincible."

"Apparently not," Clarence said. "You look well rested."

"Wish I could say the same about you."

The Conduit shrugged. "Those of us who are about to die salute you." He brought a hand to his head and saluted Dorlinda. "You know, I always felt bad about the way you died."

"Probably didn't hurt as much as actually dying," Dorlinda retorted. "Dialga and Palkia told me to come here. You wanted to talk."

"We all have our time, but I still felt guilty," Clarence repeated. "Personally, I wish it could have been different. But now, this is my chance to make amends. I am dying, you know that. So when it came to picking a replacement, there was only one choice. Raising you up wasn't that hard; when your life is already forfeit, there's not really a whole lot more that worries you."

"You're cheating the rules then?" Dorlinda asked. "Bringing me up in exchange for yourself?"

"That's right," Clarence said. "Just thought you deserved to hear it from me before I passed along. You needed an explanation. It wouldn't be right to pluck you back into the land of the living without one."  
>"Thank you," said Dorlinda. "Although, I'm not going to lie to you. Paradise was excellent."<p>

"I suppose I'll find out," Clarence grinned weakly. "Dorlinda. The first task will always be the hardest. But you've got some good rangers working beneath you. If anyone can pull it off, they can."

He gasped in pain as his body convulsed.

"It's coming!" he said, clutching his chest. "The onrush of death. I feel it. When it comes, my power will pass to you. Are you ready?"

Dorlinda hesitated only for a second before nodding his head. "I am!"  
>With a final scream, Clarence hovered up into the air, his body glowing with a ferocious golden light. Watching, Dorlinda covered his eyes from the glare before hearing a ripping sound tear through the air as Clarence was obliterated from existence.<p>

And then the tidal wave of pure power struck him square on.

* * *

><p>"Come on!"<p>

Ever since the interloper had been dealt with, Nixysis had returned to his labs on the seventh moon of Vandor and set about working. His scientists had fixed up the book to the podium beneath the giant machine and the energy had started to bleed off into it, a metal spike pointing down at the book, from which the stuff emerged. For an hour, he had watched and the process was only just starting.

3% complete.

He wasn't impressed it was taking so long. In his mind, he had anticipated laying waste to Vandor by now, taking control of the planet and its resources. Instead, he was sat here watching and waiting.

"Or, you could take action."

He visibly jumped, almost bringing out his blaster pistol at the sound of the voice before calming down. He knew what it was, if not who, the female voice had been that which had guided him this far. He couldn't see her; he didn't know what she was like, other than the tone of her voice which was nearly always severely cold. Several times, he'd wondered if she was tapping into his telepathy, or if he alone could hear her. She'd spoken to him when others were in the room, and they had gotten nothing from her.

"Action?" he asked. "What do you mean? Action?"  
>"You have doubts as to the potency of the energy source?" she asked. "You think it could go faster?"<p>

4% complete.

"I think it could," he said.

"There's a saying," she replied. "A watched pot never boils. Doesn't seem appropriate for this, but the concept is the same. Or, you could do something that would set a taste for the rest of the universe."

Nixysis nodded. "I like that idea. What do I do?"  
>"Like all energy, this stuff can be channelled and ordered about if you know how to do it," the female voice said. "You're supremely lucky that I know just how to do it. Give me a few moments and I'll…"<br>She tailed out of the conversation.

"You know," Nixysis said. "I always wonder how you know so much of this stuff. About this book, about the Lost Zone…"

"I suppose you could say I have close personal experiences with the Lost Zone," she said. "It's all around me, trying to suffocate what I am. My body has long since been lost, but the mind remains strong and healthy. I know that when the time is right, you'll do right by me. At least, I hope you will."

"You get me what I want and I'll try," he said. "Put you in a body, if you tell me how. And if that's what you want."

"Do you have a teleportation system in this place?" she asked. "Because, when you see what I have for you, fresh from the depths of the Lost Zone, you'll want to drop them off somewhere where they can cause the most damage."

"I do indeed," Nixysis said. "And I know where to send them."

"Then enjoy your little gift sweetener," she said cheerily.

In a flash of light, a surge of energy ripped out from close to the machine, depositing four figures out onto the floor of the lab. As the light faded away, Nixysis saw them for the first time. One of them had the body of an Aggron and the head of a Magnezone, another was a humanoid Sharpedo, the third was a humanoid Meowth with a large coin on its head, and the final one was a humanoid Ninetales with a chest plate, leg and wrist guards.

"Presenting four of the most legendary warriors from the Lost Zone," she said. "Or is my assumption. MagneHead, SharpMariner, The Great Purrie and NineWhips. They're yours to command."

"We are?" MagneHead wondered. "Really?"

"Nice to meet you," NineWhips said. "We're bent on destruction. It's our thing. You point us in a direction and we'll go rampaging off that way."

"Yeah!" SharpMariner added. "We're ready."

"I'll give you credit," Nixysis said, even though he wasn't sure if his mystery benefactor was still there. "They all look potent enough."

* * *

><p>"<em>What the mrek!" Lily exclaimed, as the figure in gold stepped towards them. "Is that…"<em>

"_It's another ranger!" Falco said calmly._

"_How's that possible?" Diana asked, watching as he reached up to take his helmet in his hands. "Wait… Wait…"_

"_Anyone want to guess at what's under that helmet?" Sandy said, smiling under her own helmet._

"_Some horrible monster no doubt," Nick remarked. "Such is the way things work."_

_The ranger in the gold costume removed his helmet to reveal a human face beneath it, a figure with light brown hair and green eyes._

"_Hello morning goodness!" Sandy exclaimed._

"_Who are you?" Max demanded, reaching down to his waist for his Cosmo Blaster to point at the figure. "Identify yourself or we will attack at will?"  
>"Who am I?" the new ranger asked. "My name… Ah, I know this. My name… My name… It'll come to me, it'll come… Payne. Nope, that's not right… Crane! My name is Crane Edwards."<em>

_He smiled across at them._

"_Hello."_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Crane!"<p>

Breaking out of his own thoughts, Crane Edwards looked up to the silver haired woman in a Cosmo Force uniform trying to get his attention. One of her eyes was covered by the hair; the other was an onyx black. Beside her, he saw a man with tanned skin and black hair with a red fringe and another with reddish hair and green eyes, both of them wearing similar uniforms.

"Yeah?" he asked. He wore a gold jacket with a black shirt underneath it and blue jeans, a simple gold ring around one of his fingers. "What?"

"You awake?" Sandy asked.

"Nah, he's sleep walking," Max quipped. "That explains the vacant look."

Next to him, Nick laughed.

"What's your excuse then, Maxie?" Crane wondered.

"Oh ha ha," the Red Cosmo Ranger replied sarcastically. "I'm weighed down with the burden of leadership. When you've felt that, let me know how you handled it."

"Pretty well," Crane replied. "Did it for a couple of months a few thousand years ago."

"Yeah, that never gets more believable," Sandy said. "Until you hear the explanation."

"Well I am very well preserved," Crane answered with a laugh. "Look pretty good for my age."

"That you do," Sandy said.

"Oh mrek," Nick muttered. "Might just be me, but anyone else praying for an Obliving attack so we don't have to listen to this the rest of the way to the Cosmo Force building?"

Ever since their adventures on the space station where they had met up with a revived Crane, they'd been working to try and discover what he was exactly. The Night Hawk's Medical Officer, Evelyn Bliss, had been confounded by his unique physiology, forcing them to return to the Galactic Stronghold and use the facilities at the Cosmo Force Medical Labs. They knew he was human, but as to how human they remained unsure. His abilities ranged far beyond the norm, his strength, his speed and his reflexes almost on a par with their CO, Commandant Peregrine Griote. Following a brief stopover on the planet Alvech for Max to do something, and the examination of the Night Hawk and the crew by a Cosmo Force inspector, they'd eventually gotten here.

"Don't think that's going to happen," Max said. "We're not going to be…"

From somewhere beyond them, a huge explosion rang out.

"Or we might be that lucky," Nick smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The Genesis Rangers had appeared alone; no sign of Clarence, in the middle of what they soon discovered via a passing alien that resembled a Metagross was called the Stronghold.<p>

"Nice place," Xavier said. "I mean, if this is where we go from where we are, then it looks pretty good."

"Not many humans though, is there?" Duo said. "We're getting some strange looks. And that thing that looks like a Fearow just gave me a wink."

"Kinky," Luke quipped. "Few years ago, you'd have gotten off on that."  
>"Few years ago I…" Duo started to say.<p>

"Don't!" Katie said, the warning tone in her voice clear for all. "Nobody wants to hear it."

"I kinda do," Ryan offered. "Now you've just reacted like that."

They started to walk on, leaving behind their landing zone.

"So, where do you think we go from here?" Nahir wondered. "Just wander around and hope something happens?"

"No different from what we used to do when we were rangers full time, right?" Paige asked. "Hang around and wait for something to happen, then go run in and save the day. Something'll happen eventually. It always does."

Right on cue, they heard the explosion.

"I love it when stuff like that lines up," she said.

* * *

><p>As Max, Sandy, Nick and Crane arrived on the scene, they were greeted with the sight of the four monsters, MagneHead, The Great Purrie, NineWhips and SharpMariner rampaging around, destroying things.<p>

"These don't look your garden variety Obliving things," Crane remarked. "They look more like mutants."

"Bring your past up later, Sun-man," Nick said. "I prayed for this, and it's been answered."

"Ready to do this?" Max asked, raising a gloved fist with a silver box on the back. Nick and Sandy did the same, revealing their morphers, while Crane twisted the ring on his finger which immediately shifted its appearance into a golden gauntlet.

"Oh yeah," Sandy said. "Time to show them that they're messing with the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Cosmosis!" Max, Sandy and Nick shouted, all clenching their fists.

"Solaris!" Crane shouted, beating his own fists together, a clang ringing out as skin bashed against metal.

In a flash, the four of them morphed into their ranger suits. Max went first; his was a dark red colour. It had a white belt with a blaster and a baton on each thigh. The boots and gloves were white, one of the gloves had a silver rectangle on it. The right side of the chest had a huge number one across it in black with a white outline. There were also white bands across the upper arms of the uniform. The helmet was Infernape based with a rectangular visor and circular mouthpiece.

Sandy's was a dark blue colour. It had a white belt with a blaster and a baton on each thigh. The boots and gloves were white, one of the gloves had a silver rectangle on it. The right side of the chest had a huge number two across it in black with a white outline. There were also white bands across the upper arms of the uniform. The helmet was Porygon based with a rectangular visor and circular mouthpiece.

Nick's was a d ark green colour. It had a white belt with a blaster and baton on each thigh. The boots and gloves were white, one of the gloves had a silver rectange on it. The right side of the chest had a huge number four across it in black with a white outline. There were also white bands across the upper arms of the uniform. The helmet was Grovyle based with a rectangular visor and circular mouthpiece.

Finally, Crane's ranger suit began to materialise across his body. It was a gold colour with a dark blue belt without any weapons attached. The boots and gauntlets were dark blue, the right gauntlet had a silver rectangle on it. The right side of the chest had a huge infinity symbol across it in dark blue with a white outline. There were dark blue bands across the upper arms. The helmet was Ho-oh based with a rectangular visor and circular mouthpiece.

"Hey, what the…?" SharpMariner exclaimed, seeing the four of them. "There are Poké Rangers here? Not cool man."

"This wasn't part of the deal!" NineWhips added.

"Hey, speak for yourself," The Great Purrie said. "Wherever green rangers may be, The Great Puree will be there to… Awww, no! I did it again! No! No!"

"He's going to get his ass kicked," MagneHead replied. "But we might survive."

"One way to find out," NineWhips said. "Let's fight. I want to rip the red one a new hole."

"I want to go to a place where it's not easy being green," Purrie quipped.

* * *

><p>The fight began as NineWhips went towards Max, throwing a punch at him which the Red Cosmo Ranger ducked under and kicked her in the chest, his blow deflecting off her armour. She swiped at him again, and when he dodged, hurled a blast of flames at him.<p>

"Oh, you want to try that?" Max asked, his fist bursting into flames. "Fire Punch!"

Hurling himself forward, he landed the punch into NineWhips' face. Giving off a laugh, she hit him with a punch that threw him back through the air.

"Flash fire, moron!" she chuckled. "I've felt more pain walking down the street."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, MagneHead had gone to battle Sandy and the two of them were trading blows. Flooring her with a punch, he reacted with surprise when the Blue Cosmo Ranger got up and smashed him in the face with her Cosmo Baton. He felt the blow, but remained strong enough to try and hit her back. His blow hit her in the chest and sent her flying into a wall. Before he could celebrate his minor victory, she jumped back up and shot him several times with her Cosmo Blaster. As the laser blasts razed across him, she leaped forward, her fist glowing with a bright purple light.<p>

"Psycho Cut!"

Her blow caught him square between the shoulders and the head, sending him reeling and before he could recover, she kicked him into a wall where he exploded.

"Piece of cake," Sandy crowed.

* * *

><p>Across from them, Crane was fighting SharpMariner, kicking the Sharpedo humanoid in the face. As the monster swiped at him, he brought out his Solar Striker and transformed it into a shield, blocking the attack.<p>

"Solar Striker! Sword form!"

As SharpMariner staggered back bemoaning his injured fists, Crane transformed the weapon into a sword and slashed at him, flaying scaled skin away from his body. Angrily roaring, he fired a blast of water towards the Solar Ranger, forcing Crane into throwing himself aside.

"How you going to hit me from there?" SharpMariner demanded, seeing Crane was easily further than arm's length away from him.

"Solar Striker! Boomerang form!"

"What the…"

The weapon transformed into a three pronged boomerang which he hurled through the air. It raked SharpMariner several times, sending him staggering back, before Crane flung himself through the air and hit him several times in the face. The Solar Striker returned to his hand.

"Solar Striker! Axe form!"

Even as it transformed, Crane swung it through the air and hit SharpMariner as hard as he could, the monster immediately falling to the ground and exploding.

* * *

><p>Purrie had drawn the short straw of fighting Nick and was currently trying to Fury Swipe him to death.<p>

"I'llkillyouI'llkillyouI'llkillyouI'llkillyou!" he hissed, swinging a clawed fist at the Green Cosmo Ranger. "You're the face of every nightmare I've ever had."

Under his helmet, Nick rolled his eyes and kicked the Meowth monster in the face. "So, what are you then?" he asked. "The joke or the punchline?"

Hissing, Purrie tried to slash him again, only for Nick to duck and snap-kick him in the back.

"Maybe the punchbag," he said, holding both arms out in front of him. "Make like a tree and split. Leaf Blade."

Twin glowing blades of green energy sprung from his wrists, and with them aimed, Nick swept forward and cut straight through Purrie's neck, separating his head from his body.

"Okay, I didn't mean that literally," he admitted. "But it works as well."

* * *

><p>"You can't hurt me, Red Ranger," NineWhips taunted. "Like so many of that colour before you, you're utterly dependent on fire attacks. And I'll just soak them up like the good little fire resistant creature that I am."<p>

"Oh, if only you'd said that to me a few weeks ago, you'd be right," Max smirked. "But now, you're in trouble."

Bringing out both arms in front of him, he brought a large silver police shield before him.

"Every chance I get to test this thing out is a welcome moment to me," he said. "Rock King Battlizer!"

At his command, the shield began to glow with a bright red light, the energy spreading back across him. New red armour began to appear across his body, armour resembling a Tyranitar's skin materialising on his chest, arms, shoulders and legs, huge spikes rising up out of them. The design on his helmet changed from an Infernape to a Tyranitar and a sword appeared in his hand shaped like the tail of the rock type Pokémon. The visor of the helmet glowed with a bright red light and a pattern of flames appeared around the centre of the chest piece of the armour. Claws erupted from the boots

"Nuts!" exclaimed NineWhips. "Did not see that coming!"

"Rock Slide!" Max roared, slamming the sword down into the ground. And from the emerging shock wave, a barrage of huge boulders rose up and smashed her to pieces, the remains exploding even as they hit the ground.

"Huh," the Red Cosmo Ranger said. "Expected more somehow."

* * *

><p>The Genesis Rangers had arrived on the scene a few seconds after the four of them had morphed, and had seen the whole battle.<p>

"Cool Battlizer," Luke said. "Right?"

"Mine was better," Katie immediately said, as Xavier let out mutters of disagreement. Paige meanwhile was watching the Solar Ranger dispatch SharpMariner with a look of bemusement on her face.

"Anyone else see something familiar about that guy's fighting ability?" she asked. "It's bugging me."

"Ah, yeah," Duo said. "It does look familiar. And would no doubt feel it as well."

"What's your point?" Paige asked. "I'm not following you."

As NineWhips exploded, the four rangers demorphed. And Paige's jaw fell wide open as she saw the much younger Crane than the one who the seven of them had left behind in the past.

"Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Ah, a brief but humorous note to end it on. After the action anyway.**

**Remember those guys from Lost Zone? Seen them enough to do so.**

**And, there's also Max's Battlizer which never got the chance to debut before this. But anyway, hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Some explanations as well, both about the return of Dorlinda and some of Nixysis' plan. And his, for want of a better term, muse.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Lock Up And Catch Up

Chapter Four. Lock Up And Catch Up.

* * *

><p>For the Lost Zone Rangers, the teleportation had been easy, the seven of them reappearing almost immediately at their destination.<p>

"You know," Julia remarked, stretching out her arms. "That wasn't anywhere near as bad as I thought it'd be."

"Heh, I thought we were going to end up in a wall or something," said Naomi. "Typical movie cliché, right?"  
>"It's not likely though," Claire replied. "I mean, I managed to build a passable teleportation system for the morphers, to be used in an emergency. If I could do that back then, what are the odds that it's improved by the point whenever that strange guy comes from?"<br>"Sorry, are you giving someone else credit for being great at inventing stuff?" David wondered.

"Can it, Big Mouth," Claire said sweetly. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"She's right," Emma remarked. "That's Dice's job."

"Hey!" Dice exclaimed. "I resent that remark."

"No doubt you'll get over it," Riku laughed. "Now, I guess we just need to see where we are and…"

The seven of them turned around and then immediately froze as they realised where they were; astride a platform in a huge coliseum-like building full of other platforms. And, not all of them were empty. Some of them were filled with various aliens all resembling Pokémon. In the middle, an Alakazam-like alien turned to look at them with anger on his face, a swarm of Deoxys-like commandos already swarming down towards them.

"Uh oh!" Emma said. "What gives?"

"Anyone else think this looks like something from Star Wars?" Julia wondered.

"Seize them!" the Alakazam roared. "Intruders!"  
>"Damn that guy!" David exclaimed. "He could have dropped us off somewhere else."<p>

As the group of Syodians advanced down upon them, Claire stepped forward.

"I guess there's only one thing to do," she said serenely.

"What, surrender?" wondered Dice. "And go quietly?"  
>"Hell no!" she yelled, grabbing up a chair and beating one of the Syodians with it. "Take that you damn alien freak!"<p>

"Can't take her anywhere, can I?" David asked, watching as the Syodians began to glow with a bright purple energy, a warning that they were ready to unleash their attacks. "It always ends like this?"

"Really?" Riku asked. "I'd never have worked that out."

* * *

><p>Crane had heard her. Almost in slow motion, he turned, his jaw falling as he saw Paige.<p>

"What the…!" he exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

Duo let out a short sound of understanding. "Ah, I guess we know what he was keeping secret all those years then," he said. "That makes sense. Because…"

Already, Crane was coming towards them, shock engraved on his face. At the same time, Paige still looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Somebody want to hold her back?" Luke asked. "Those guys have ranger powers. I don't particularly want to get into a turf war with them."  
>"Turf war?" Ryan wondered. "You really think that's going to happen?"<p>

"How can you think it won't?" Luke shot back.

"Guys, calm it down," Katie said. "Nobody's going to hit anything. Or anyone. Right, Paige?"

"Do you mind?" Paige asked, glancing back at her. "I'm steaming with righteous anger here."

She was cut off as Crane grabbed her from behind in a crushing hug. A hug that quickly ended as she activated her ability to turn incorporeal and break out of it.

"Hey, what the…?" Crane exclaimed. "What's that for?"

"You truth avoiding jerk!"  
>"Huh?" he asked, giving her a strange look. "What? You're alive? I thought you were dead."<p>

"Dead?" she replied. "Who's dead? I was never dead."

"You know, she's taking the whole dumb blond thing to a new level," Xavier remarked.

All at once, Katie, Luke, Ryan and Paige each gave him a dirty look.

"What?" he asked. "If you look at him, he's clearly not the same guy as we left in the past. He looks about fifteen years younger… Holy crap."

"Crane," Duo asked. "When was the last time you saw us?"  
>"The last time…?" the Solar Ranger asked. "It'll have been… After you pulled the rescue mission against the Coppingers. Although you all looked a lot younger then than you do now. Take it you won and are living to a ripe old age."<p>

"Yeah," Paige said. "I didn't die. I was reborn as a ghost and eventually became corporeal again, then gaining the powers of the white ranger."

"Well, you did always look good in white," Crane said, unable to stop grinning.

* * *

><p>Away from them, Nick nudged Sandy in the ribs.<p>

"Still think you've got a chance with him now?" he quipped. "Spurned for some blond."

"I'm going to punch you in the nose if you carry on," she warned. "It's probably not what it looks like…"

Ahead of them, Crane hugged Paige again.

"There there," Max said, patting the blue Cosmo Ranger on the shoulder. "Plenty more stars in the sky."

"Think he knows them, or he's just talking to random strangers?" Nick wondered. "Fancy seeing what they're like."

"Doing nothing else," Max said. "Let's go."

They started the walk over, each of them feeling incredibly out of place, until Max cleared his throat to get Crane's attention.

"Remember us?" he quipped.

"Ah yeah, right," the Solar Ranger said. "This is… Let me get this straight." He gestured to Max, to Nick and to Sandy. "Guys, this is Max Redwood, Sandy Garcia and Nick Miele. You might have guessed it, but they're rangers as well. Guys, this is Duo Roronoa, Luke Sunderland, Paige Martinez, Katie Myers…"

"Roronoa," she interrupted.

"… Didn't catch your name," Crane said, looking at Ryan. "And Nahir Moon."

"Sunderland," she insisted. "And that's Ryan."

"Ah, so… What'd I miss?" Crane asked. "A lot by the look of it. And, yeah, you guys were rangers I take it."

"Brought out of retirement and tossed here," Katie said. "Remember Clarence?"

"How can I forget?" Crane replied. "How is he?"  
>"Probably a whole lot worse than when he woke up this morning," Luke said. "He's… Well, he was mortally wounded. If he's still alive, I'd be surprise."<p>

"Oh and Dorlinda died as well," Nahir piped up. "Just in case you were wondering."

"So great being dropped into a conversation you have no idea about," Max muttered. "Err… Hi. If you say you were brought out of retirement to come here, does that mean there's a problem?"

"Yeah, a big one," Ryan said. "You're rangers as well, right? You want to tag along and help out."

"Depends," Nick replied sarcastically. "You sure there's room for us when you get your ego in there. We ain't rookies. We'll do it, you can back us up."

Max quickly kicked him. "What he's trying to say, I'm sure, is that we've got kind of a huge problem and…"

"Believe me, if we don't stop this," Katie said. "You're going to have an even bigger problem."

"Right," Sandy said. "Rather than having this discussion in the street, maybe we should go somewhere more private."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Nick said. "Night Hawk? I mean, if Crane says they're okay then…"

"We'll go," Max said. "Get on the radio and tell Lily and Diana to meet us there."

Had they looked back, they would have seen the remains of the monsters they had fought had vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Dice complained. "Twenty minutes into the future and we've been locked up."<p>

As he'd said, the seven of them had ended up in a prison cell, charged with trespassing, resisting arrest, assaulting a Syodian Commando and yelling threats at diplomats.

"Ah, don't worry," Claire said. "To get a reputation, you need to break a few windows every now and then."

"I just want a reputation as a best-selling author and a decent Pokémon trainer," Dice complained. "I don't want to become Legendary Troublemaker C."

Away from the rest of the group, Naomi and Riku were trying to work out if they could get the door open, Riku trying to locate the control panel with his aura abilities and Naomi ready to try and bypass it.

"I'm not worried," Claire said. "It's not like this is the first time I've been in trouble with the law."  
>"I imagine it's the first time you've been in trouble with this brand of law enforcement," Naomi commented. "And, he does have a point. Twenty minutes is a ridiculously short time."<p>

"How we going to save the galaxy if we're locked in here?" Julia wondered. "I mean… Unless we're about to stop each other from hanging one another from the ceiling."

"I'll go last," David said. "If we're going to do that."

"Nobody's hanging anyone," Emma interrupted. "Something'll come up."

On cue, the door opened up, revealing a pair of women in Cosmo Force uniforms. One had gelatinous pink skin and long brown hair, the other…

"Holy crap!" Dice exclaimed. "Something you don't see every day."

… Resembled a humanoid Mightyena with long blond hair and purple scales under her jaw, moving across to her back.

"Greetings," the brown haired woman said. "I'm Cadet Camerons, this is Cadet Yushaa."

"Hi, I'm Riku," Riku said. "Listen, there's been a huge misunderstanding here. We just got lost. Teleporter malfunction, or something to that effect."  
>"If it was just the trespassing charge, we'd let you off," Cadet Camerons said. "Well, I would. She wouldn't. But, there's the problem of the other stuff, so here's the suggestion. Pay the fines, we'll let you go on your way."<p>

"Sorry," Claire said. "I'm a little short at the moment, but… Wait a second. You think all my money's still accumulating interest?"  
>"Is that an attempt to bribe us?" Cadet Yushaa demanded. "Because…"<p>

Interrupting her, the radio at her belt buzzed. Rolling her eyes, she picked it up and turned it on. "Go for Lily. This important, we're terrifying some filthy law breaking criminal scum."

"Hey!" Julia protested.

"Okay, okay," Lily said. "We'll meet you back on the Night Hawk when we've got the stuff off these guys. Damn humans coming here and breaking our laws."  
>The radio crackled.<p>

"Oh really?" she asked. "You got a bunch of them too? What are the odds."

It crackled again.

"Okay, I'll do that," she said, looking around to the Lost Zone Rangers. "Any of you got unusual names?"  
>"Julia," Julia offered. "That any good?"<p>

"Claire."

"Emma."

"Dice."

"Okay, got a Dice here, a Claire, an Emma and…" Lily paused as the radio crackled. "That any good? I see."

She put it away and looked around at them.

"Change of plan. Think I just got you community service."

"Yay!" said a less than enthusiastic David. "Can't wait for this."

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later, they found the Night Hawk, the Pidgeot designed ship capable of deep intergalactic travel.<p>

"This is our base of operations," Diana said. "You've been summoned here. Can't imagine why. Most of the guys who we lock up get a kicking in the cells and then a fine. Which we then squander on the Christmas party."

"Anyone else tiring of the irresponsible cop thing?" Dice wondered. In response, Lily poked him hard with a Cosmo Baton in the back, almost pushing him over. "Hey!"

Emma almost rounded on her, an angry look on her face. "Don't do that to him again, or I will kick your ass."

"Love to see you try," Lily said smugly. "Melt that pretty face off you if you try."

"What?"

"Just get inside," Diana interrupted. "Ignore her. She's… You know, I'd love to think of an excuse for her, but I can't. It just comes off bitchy."

"What's this really?" Julia wondered. "A prison ship?"

"Go inside, you'll find out," Lily retorted.

* * *

><p>Once inside, they were immediately directed through the numerous corridors into an office where they saw the captain of the ship sat behind a desk. He was a Pidgeot-like Poké Alien, humanoid for the most part but with the face of a Pidgeot. He had a pair of arms, but his legs, despite being covered in silver battle armour,ended in talons. His body was covered in red and cream coloured feathers, the red being where the brown colour would normally be on a Pidgeot, while the crest on his head was a silver colour. At his back, he had a pair of huge wings folded up behind him, both in the same dark red colour as the rest of his feathers.<p>

"Commandant Peregrine Griote," Diana said. "Remember the name. Sir, these are…"

Behind them, the Lost Zone Rangers heard a bark of laughter, immediately turning to see the Genesis Rangers stood behind them, the laugh having come from Luke.

"What are the odds?" he exclaimed. "It's you guys."

"Not much gets past him, huh?" David said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Yep, it'll all start to mix together now.**

**Not much happens really, not after the last chapter, but it's a glue chapter. Holds things together nicely.**

**Would thank for the reviews, but they weren't any. So instead you get a sad face.**

**The series might have been finished, but I still do intend to do the second movie of Forever Blue after this. And then I'll see about doing Dragon Strike. Despite still not having a blue ranger for it.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	6. Debriefing

Chapter Five. Debriefing.

* * *

><p>"That was a complete waste of my time!" Nixysis roared, looking at the remains of the four monsters in front of him. In front of him, the countdown timer showed 44%, still a while for him to wait before the process was completed. "I was under the assumption that they were powerful warriors. They were completely wrecked in a few minutes."<p>

"Calm down," the voice said. "You're not helping things."

"I wanted warriors! Not jokers that look like warriors. The last thing I want with my plan is for Cosmo Force to ruin it before it has even started."

"Cosmo Force?" the voice asked in surprise. "Cosmo Force? Galactic law enforcement. How would they be able to interfere?"

"I don't know if you noticed that fight…"

"I didn't," the voice replied.

"… But they have Poké Rangers! And they're the sort of trouble that I don't need!"  
>"Ah, Poké Rangers," the voice said. "If you have them on your tail, then you are in trouble. You will need an army. And thankfully, there is one such lurking here in the Lost Zone. Enough to wipe out five measly Poké Rangers."<p>

"There are seven," Nixysis said. "There was only six, but another one showed up not too long ago. You hear things in the Syodian community. One of our top scientists was working with a billionaire to do something, he's in custody now. I can't help but think they had something to do with it."

"Fascinating," the voice said. "What do you reckon? Army of twenty? And I can't help but notice that there's something in these labs that could help you with those four. There's a cyborg sequencing processor."  
>"Why should I waste my efforts rebuilding something that didn't work before?" Nixysis demanded.<p>

"Because at least now, you can work out the kinks and improve. Isn't that what progress is?"

"I suppose," he said, glancing down at the remains which had been brought back to the lab. "Rustle up an army. Have them ready, I'll set someone to work on those four."

"Good."

45% complete.

* * *

><p>For a few moments after they'd told their story, Falco had remained silent with surprise.<p>

"Well well," he eventually said. "That's… Quite a tale. I knew of Poké Ranger teams in the past, but I never really expected to meet anyone from them. Apart from Mr Edwards over there, but he is a special case."  
>"I'll say," Paige replied. "What happened to you?"<p>

Crane shrugged. "You really want to hear?" he asked. "It's not pleasant. It's really not."

"He was revived," Sandy said coldly. "His remains from his own time were stolen from Earth and rebuilt using something called the Lazarus program. All this because some Syodian wanted a weapon."

"They wanted this," Crane explained, tapping the ring on his finger. "It's a morpher. Turns out I'm the only one who can use it. My DNA is locked onto it."  
>"You know, I'm sure I've seen that somewhere before," Duo commented. "But I can't think where."<p>

"I know what you mean," Ryan remarked. "It does look familiar. Ditto on the comment though."

"Solar Gauntlet," Crane said.

"It just a morpher?" Claire wondered, taking a closer look at the ring. "Or does it do something else?"

"What do you want it to do?" he asked. "It is what it is."

Falco cleared his throat.

"Back on comment," he said. "Now, run this by me one more time. There's a book with the sort of power that can rewrite existence."  
>"First of all, we're not sure that it can do it to the whole universe," Katie replied. "We really don't know much about it. Other than that little detail."<p>

"You know nothing about it?" Lily asked. "Well that's helpful."

"If a bomb is a bomb then surely you know that it shouldn't go off," Julia pointed out.

"She has a point," Luke said. "You never tried winging it? It's very entertaining. Also, you know what's interesting?"

He was directing the question at Lily, the Black Cosmo Ranger raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Go on?"  
>"You're actually a lot more like a Mightyena than I thought. Telekinesis doesn't really work on you, I've been testing the water."<p>

"You're telekinetic?" Diana asked. "That's unusual."

"Really?" Luke said sarcastically. "When someone in here says that it's unusual, I really feel special."

"Part of our power," Nahir offered. "We all got abilities. And we kept them, even when our powers were lost."  
>"But you have them back now?" Max asked. "To fight?"<p>

"That's right," said Katie. "Speaking of which, you guys got your morphers with you?"

"We haven't," Julia replied. "Thing about being zapped out of nowhere, you don't get the chance to pack up your stuff."

Falco coughed again, drawing their attention away from the debate.

"How did you ever do what you did with such a lack of clarity?" he wondered. "A lack of focus is not conducive to what you do."

"That's the thing though," Duo said. "We can when it matters. And it matters that we get to Vandor and get at Nixysis. It's your universe."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's our universe," Naomi said. "We can't stand by and let it get destroyed. Especially since we didn't do a very good job the first time around."

"Hey, our work was flawless," Paige said. "We tore up half of Holimar City in our final battle."

"It's true," Claire replied. "I saw pictures of it on the internet. Was a real warzone."

In his seat, Falco stiffened at the mention of war.

"I doubt that," he said. "But I know the name Nixysis. And he is trouble. The problem is, nobody can touch him. We didn't know where he was before, when he does show himself he's usually heavily surrounded by his forces that will fight to the end for him. But now, if as you say, he's on Vandor, then I have no problem in going after him."  
>He grimaced.<p>

"Plus, the threat of universal destruction is something that I cannot ignore. We'll set off shortly. It's time to go to battle."

The Aerobian gestured up towards the door.

"See yourselves out," he said. "My ship is your ship, make yourselves at home here. If you need anything, ask Techno 9."

"Who?" Ryan wondered.

"Ship's AI," Diana explained. "We'll show you around, if you want. Introduce you to the crew and the like."

"Just hope you aren't hungry," Nick said. "Because the food isn't great. Actually scratch that, the chef isn't great. The food's fine!"

* * *

><p>"You hear what I hear?" Blister asked, kicking at the piece of broken machinery in front of him to hoist it aside. "Techno 9 tells me that that we've taken some other rangers on board."<p>

"Oh really?" Chebek replied. "How come I've not heard of this?"

"You don't listen, I imagine," Blister replied.

"How can there be more rangers? That's impossible, right?"

"Nothing is impossible," Techno 9 interrupted. "Given what we saw recently with Mr. Edwards, it would appear that even death has been cured."

"Nobody likes sarcasm," Chebek said. "Trust me, I hear it a lot with this guy. It gets annoying after a while."

"I hear they're from the past," the AI replied. "Maybe some of them can tell us something about your piece of old space junk."

"Yeah," Blister said. "Wouldn't that be just too much of a coincidence to be believed?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Yeah, I wouldn't believe it either. But what can you do?**

**Know not much happens, sorry about that.**

**The sport of baiting Gordon is still alive and well, it would seem.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They are all wholly appreciated.**

**Sorry about the delay, I was distracted. Hopefully the next one won't be as long to wait for.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	7. Sparring

Chapter Six. Sparring.

* * *

><p>"And here we have the training area," Diana said, pushing the door open to let the Cosmo, Lost Zone and Genesis Rangers into the room. "It's off limits to all members of the crew not part of the ranger squad, or to anyone below the rank of first mate."<br>"Although the first mate never really comes down here," Sandy said. "And the Commandant is a part of the team, technically, so…"

"The point is that nobody gets in here without access," Max said, making his way into the room. Which they soon found was not empty.

"What took you so long?" Dorlinda asked, sat cross legged on one of the training mats. "Been waiting for a while now."  
>Looking past the Cosmo Rangers, then past the Lost Zone Rangers, he finally saw the Genesis Rangers and smiled happily.<p>

"Well well well, it has been a longer time," he said. "How have you all been?"

* * *

><p>"Sir, are you sure about this?" Payne asked, looking across at Falco with his arms crossed. He was a Persian-like Poké alien wearing the standard Night Hawk uniform. "Taking them on board. They aren't cleared. All we have is their say so that they're friendly."<p>

"We have the word of Mr. Edwards," Falco replied. "He has vouched for them, his judgement can be trusted. He's one of us now, we should treat him as such."

"I imagine you're going to consider the prospect of getting Nixysis above anything else," Payne said. "I'm not saying that they aren't to be trusted, I'm saying that there's a chance they could turn on us."

"We shall see," the Aerobian said. "But I doubt it. Rangers code of honour. You weren't here to hear them speak, they truly believed they were here to do the right thing."

The Felaine had nothing else to say to that.

"But I would suggest that they aren't allowed to go near the cockpit," Falco said. "Just to be on the safe side."

"It will be done, Sir."

"Good."

* * *

><p>The new Conduit hadn't expected the reaction he had gotten as eight figures bore down on him, wrapping him into massive hugs.<p>

"Easy… easy guys," he gasped, almost falling over under their weight. "Someone's glad to see me."

"You again," Julia said, as the Genesis Rangers and Crane broke away from Dorlinda, allowing her to see him. "You got our morphers?"  
>"Again?" Duo asked. "You saw him before? Why didn't you tell us?"<p>

"We didn't know you knew him," Naomi replied.

Max looked across at Dorlinda, a puzzled look on his face as he eyed the figure.

"Where have I seen you before?" he asked. "I'm sure I've… Never mind. How did you get in here?"

"The door," Dorlinda replied. "Only a potential three billion combinations for the code, worked it out in the space of a few seconds."

"Check it out," David said in a mock whisper. "Someone who might be smarter than Claire."

"Hey!" the Blue Lost Zone Ranger protested.

"Sorry," David continued. "Someone who might be smarter than Claire and Naomi put together."

"He's got an excuse," Luke explained. "He looks human, but he's not. Bit like a couple of you, I imagine."

"Unofficially, I'm a time traveller," Dorlinda said. "Officially, I'm the new Conduit to Reality, I keep things ticking over the way they should. When things go wrong that shouldn't break down, I try to repair it."

"What do you mean, a bit like a couple of you?" Diana demanded, looking at Luke. "You trying to claim that you're better than us because you're human?"

"No, I'm trying to claim I'm better than you because I'm me and you're you," Luke retorted.

An angered Diana immediately transformed, her appearance re-shifting itself into an identical duplicate of the Purple Genesis Ranger.

"How does this work into your theory then?" she asked, speaking with Luke's voice. "If I'm you and you're you, which is the better."

"I'm seeing double," Dice quipped. "Four Luke's."

Reaching into his suit, Dorlinda pulled out a handful of Poké Gears, holding them up to the light.

"I brought these, if you're wondering?" he asked, looking at the Lost Zone Rangers. "All your morphing goodness."

Handing them out to Julia, Claire, Dice and David, Dorlinda then went back into the other side of his suit to take out two pairs of shades and the Dragon Gauntlet. Riku, Emma and Naomi took them from him, tucking them away where they could be kept safe.

"That's about everything," he said. "Nice to see you all again. I wish you all luck with Nixysis, you pull it off I'll be in touch to get you all home."

"Dorlinda," Katie said. "Do us all a favour and don't die again."

"I have no intention of that at this point, Katie," he replied. "Oh, and before I forget, there's something else..."

Again he dove into his coat and produced a large bag with a strap from inside before tossing it over to Claire.

"Seriously, how much room you got in that coat?" Nick wondered.

"You might need those, Miss Springfield," he said. "Helps to be prepared, does it not?"

Puzzled, Claire took a glance inside the bag before looking up again in shock.

"You really think we will?" she asked.

"As I say, preparation is key," Dorlinda replied. "Anyway…"

He jerked his sleeve back and glanced at one of several watches there, before replacing it.

"Must dash, you're about two, three hours away from the seventh moon of Vandor, I don't want to deny you away from any preparation needed."

"You know Dorlinda," Paige said. "I'm really glad Clarence sent us here, but I really wish he'd let us grab a change of clothes first."

"You haven't changed, Paige," he laughed. "That's hardly the biggest issue out there at the moment, is it?"

Throwing another smile at the group, he took a step back and vanished in a weave of smoke.

"Whatever you want to say," Lily said. "That's a pretty cool thing to be able to do."

"So, how to pass the time?" Ryan asked. "Any suggestions?"

"How do you pass the time around here?" Riku wondered.

"There is the sparring ring," Sandy said. "If you'd care to try your hand, I'm sure we'd see just how good you really are."  
>"Might not be a bad idea actually," Xavier offered. "We've been out of it a while, maybe a bit of practice could be good."<p>

"Ah…" Claire spoke up. "Actually, I was wondering if I could see the engines. Just out of interest."

"Now why would you want to see that?" Diana wondered. "Seems a strange request for someone to make."

"Careful love," Duo said. "She throws cake if you annoy her."

"Couple of thousand years after and she still has to live that down," Emma laughed.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Sandy had said that she'd take Claire and Naomi down to the engine room to see what was down there.<p>

"Maybe you'll find a delightful time with the workers down there," she'd laughed, leading them down towards the engine room. "So, what about you two? Anything interesting at all?"

"As you know, I'm Naomi," Naomi said. "That's Claire, my sister in law. When we were rangers, I was white and originally evil, while she was blue."

"No way," Sandy replied. "I'm blue as well."

"Yeah?" Claire asked. "I became blue because my idol wore that colour. What about you?"

"Assigned at random, I suppose," Sandy said. "Idol, really?"  
>"Yeah, she's back in the sparring room," Naomi commented. "Kinda tall, wears a lot of red. Blondish."<p>

"Oh, her?" Sandy asked grinning. "Interesting. Thought she was gorgeous."

Both Claire and Naomi looked at each other, before shrugging.

"Claire," Naomi said with a smile. "Tell me that's not the root of your obsession."

"That's not the root of my obsession," Claire replied without hesitating. "And don't accuse me of lying."

"Now why would I do that?"

* * *

><p>"See, you know what else is annoying?" David asked. "We find another ranger team with red as the leader. Why were we the only exception to the rule?"<p>

"Because it clearly annoys you so much, Big Mouth," Julia said. "Besides, it's not like we failed, is it?"

"True," Dice offered. "If we had, then you probably would have had cause to complain."

Ahead of them, Riku and Emma had decided to tag team spar with Nick and Diana, the twins managing to hold their own.

"Big Mouth?" Max asked, glancing over. "Why they call you that?"  
>On another mat, Xavier, Duo and Luke were taking on Lily, Katie and Paige in their own sparring contest. Dice, Julia, David and Max were doing more or less the same, the rangers not sparring working on some of the automated systems.<p>

"Because he can't keep it shut," Julia said, before smirking. "You two going to spar or not?"

Max looked at David. "Hey, I can do that. I'll warn you though; I'm too hot to…"

David threw a punch that the Red Cosmo Ranger was completely unprepared for and caught him square in the face.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, clutching his face. "Mrek!"  
>"Aww, poor little Maxie take a punch too hard?" Lily mocked, stopping her own sparring to watch. "Think he might…"<br>Max's hair burst into flame and he sprang at David, his eyes momentarily ablaze with anger. Startled, David was forced into blocking the punches hurled at him. Every block brought a wince of pain from him, the fists clearly just as hot as his hair.

"You know, I'm amazed it took this long for his mouth to get him in trouble," Dice commented. Ahead of them, David yelped in pain as he took a blow to the face, the skin burn black where he had been caught.

Before Max could hit him again, Katie stepped out in front and caught his fist in her bare hand, not even wincing at the fiery fist. Without pausing, she flipped him to the ground, the Cadet groaning as he hit the mat.

"Calm down," she said. "That was an accident."

"Max, chill," Crane called. "She's right."

Drawing a deep breath, Max picked himself up and stretched out his sore body, before nodding.

"My apologies," he said. "Sorry, sometimes I just get like that."

He offered a hand out to David.

"No hard feelings, man. You got a good hit in, and… well, you just saw what happened. I lost the plot, I messed up."

David shook the offered hand.

"Hey, suppose I should have waited till you were ready," he admitted. "No harm no foul."

"Aww, look at them kissing and making up," Diana quipped. "How cute!"

"Mrek off, Diana," Max laughed.

* * *

><p>"As you can see," Sandy said, the two Lost Zone Rangers following her into the room. "We have nothing but the highest quality engines here. Seven grade warpmax, all working at full power to get us across the galaxy whenever we need to. Fuels good, thousand parsecs to the litre."<br>"Check it out," Naomi remarked. "They still use litres. Who'd have guessed?"

Next to her, Claire walked on further into the engine room, marvelling around at it all.

"It's all so… complicated!" she exclaimed. "I mean, there's stuff in here I'd never even have imagined, I'd never have guessed as to its existence. Nothing else you tell me could blow my mind further."  
>"Think I might be able to," Sandy said. "It also turns into its own Megazord."<p>

"That's impressive," Naomi said, Claire's mouth falling open. "A Megazord?"

"Commandant Griote uses it as his own personal Zord," Sandy explained. "Although now we've got Crane onside, think it might be used less. There's always the risk of deploying the Mirror Hawk Megazord in that a lucky shot could deprive us of our friends in the crew, and also our home."

"Yeah, think there were some rangers before our time who had a similar predicament," Claire said, still looking around. They then heard a shout of anger ring out followed by a clank of something against metal.

"Want to meet the engineering crew we keep on board?" Sandy asked. "They'll probably give you a warm welcome, but they're a little strange. Working down here in the heat and sniffing the fumes all day can do that."

"Oh my…!" Naomi exclaimed, the three of them turning a corner to come face to face with Chebek, Blister and their strange discovery. "That's not possible."

"It's one heck of a coincidence," Claire said, already striding over towards the hunk of what she knew to be Iron Flygon. Both the Typhig and the Charian tried to block her, only for Claire to push past them. "Never thought I'd see this guy again."

"Hey!" Blister exclaimed, as she crouched down in front of the robot. "Hands off our piece of junk!"  
>"Your piece of junk?" Claire asked. "I built this thing, I think you'll find it's my piece of junk. My robot."<p>

"Well, this should be an interesting argument," Sandy commented, looking at Naomi. "She have a history of losing rows?"  
>"Not even in the slightest," the Latias Ranger said. "Chances are she'll probably knock them both out before she concedes the argument."<p>

"I launched it into space many years ago," Claire protested. "To gather data on what's beyond the stars. And to look for traces of a mineral. It's not important, my point is that…"

Reaching under the face of the Flygon robot, she hit a button and a panel opened up.

"We missed that," Chebek said. "How did we miss that?"

Drawing a hand in, Claire pulled out a computer disk and dropped it into a pocket.

"That's what I was after," she said. "It'll come in handy. And, you never know. Iron Flygon could come in handy down on the planet."

"It's busted," Blister said. "Too much damage to the circuits, we tried to activate it, but…"

Claire smirked.

"Afraid you boys just don't have the touch of a woman," she drawled, pulling a lever back to reveal a keypad. "Or more importantly, the code to bring it online."

Punching the buttons before her, everyone present watched as Iron Flygon's engines slowly burst into life and it stood up.

"That should do it," she said, covering the panel back up and taking a step back. "Now, shall we go and tell the others what we've found?"

* * *

><p>"It's time," the strange voice said, Nixysis watching as the cyber chambers opened up to reveal the four new figures. "I feel them approaching."<p>

Ahead of him, SharpMariner was the first to fall from the chamber, both arms and half of his face replaced with mechanical parts. NineWhips' entire lower body and ears had been subject to the same procedure. All of MagneHead was fashioned of the same metal, while The Great Purrie had metal whiskers, tail, left arm, right leg, both eyes and teeth.

"If they fail after this," Nixysis said. "They'll never do anything right."

"I feel different," CyberMariner offered. "Stronger somehow."

"Yes," CyberWhips commented. "This is good."

"I feel… attractive," CyberHead quipped.

CyberPurrie stared off blankly into space. "I am CyberPuree… Wait, that is incorrect."

"An error in your programming?" CyberMariner asked.

"No. I honestly believe I am CyberPuree."

CyberHead hit him on the back of the head. CyberPurrie yelped, before blinking several times.  
>"That did the trick," he said. "I am CyberPurrie and I am going to exterminate all who appear before me."<p>

"See," the voice said from somewhere around Nixysis. "Aren't they so much better than they were before? And to make things even more interesting…"

She let the words hang loose in the air, before a surge of power ripped through the lab, tearing a crack in the roof. And from that crack, Nixysis watched with intrigue as a whole army of creatures started to fall from within the Lost Zone…

It was coming...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Yep, another chapter down.**

**Only about four or five left now. Next few will have some battles in them, so keep ready to read.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**It is quite incredible that David's mouth has never got him in trouble before now.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	8. Touchdown Smackdown

Chapter Seven. Touchdown Smackdown.

* * *

><p>"So tell me," Max called over, looking at Katie. They'd long since left the Night Hawk via shuttle and were now speeding across the surface of Vandor's moon, homing in on a signal that a scan from above had found. "How'd you grab my hand out of the air like you did? Few can do that, you didn't even flinch."<p>

"Maybe you're just not as hot as you think you are," she retorted. "But if you want an answer, it's a little something left over from my days as a ranger."

"We all got something," Duo said. "I can turn invisible. One minute you see me, the next you don't."

"Creep," Diana muttered.  
>"Believe me, love," Emma said. "I thought the same thing when I heard that."<p>

"Guy says he can turn invisible, you automatically think he's going to use it to do bad things," Sandy said. "Fact of life, he inevitably will."  
>"You know something," Ryan commented. "Looks like you're all paranoid in the future as well as in the past in that respect."<p>

"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean someone isn't out to get you," Claire offered. "Like when I was banned from Hoenn that time. I thought everyone was out to get me and I had a right to really."

"You know something," Luke said. "I remember that. Remember when we all teamed up for that mission?"

"Whose we?" Xavier wondered. "I never heard about that."

"To be fair, it's not the sort of thing you can send an e-mail about," Nahir said. "Or make a phone call over. Never know whose listening in."

"I was there," Duo said. "Luke was. Amii and Mika who represented the Hoenn rangers…"

"Jake Coshi from Holon," David offered, glancing over to Katie. "Remember him?"

"I do indeed," she said. "Red ranger mission up into space to get after Chronos."

"Wait!" Max interrupted. "There was a mission solely for red rangers. Why was I not informed of this?"

"And the other was Sabrina, right?" Julia asked. "Barinholtz."

"Name rings a bell," Xavier offered. "Think I once battled a guy named Barinholtz in Hoenn, I was in Slateport for the weekend."

"You know," Crane said. "I guess I missed out on a lot after I left with you guys."

Silence befell the transport.

"You want to tell him?" Katie asked, looking over at Paige. "Or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"What's a surprise?" Nick wondered. "Is it going to be something really discomforting for him."

"Think I'll wait," Paige said. "Wouldn't want to spoil it. Although it's made so much of the last fifteen years so much clearer."

"Can smell when someone's being shifty," Lily remarked. "You might want to start thinking about telling the truth."

"Or what?" Paige asked calmly.

"Calm it!" Falco said, the Mirror Ranger having joined them on this mission. "We're almost there, I don't want anything to jeopardise the capture of Nixysis, less of all a squabble between you."

"For all that military discipline," Katie observed. "Guess we're all not that so much different over time. All of us were rangers at a different time, but we all have our ups and our downs."

"Maybe it's just a thing about being human," Ryan said. "Or whatever some of you guys are, no offence."

"Is it really that unusual?" Diana wondered. "Seeing someone like me or Lily?"

"Like he said," David said. "No offence but we used to fight against things not a millions miles separated from you."

"And the mouth is the gift that gives on talking," Naomi remarked dryly. "I'm amazed you added the no offence part before jumping in there."

"We're just a collection of freaks by your standards?" Lily wondered with a smile that would have frightened small children. "Nice, I like that."

"We never said that," Nahir said. "I prefer to judge by actions rather than appearances."

"Sure you're all good at what you do," Riku added. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here, right?"

"Yeah, because there's such a great track record of people becoming rangers deliberately," Claire said sarcastically. "Hey, what's that up ahead?"

Everyone looked over towards the building in the distance, immediately spotting the distinct outline of the spire curling towards the heavens.

"I believe we may be here," Falco said. "We'll take the speeder further and then abandon it to move the rest of the way on foot."

"Walk?" Duo asked dryly. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"Makes less noise," Crane said. "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if there's a welcoming committee for us. I can hear something up ahead."

* * *

><p>Just as the Solar Ranger had predicted, there were Blastbots waiting for them, a squadron of the creations blocking their path.<p>

"You heard that?" Dice asked in surprise. "That's impressive."

"Yeah, I'm shocked myself," Crane said. "Well, what do you say? Smash these things up and onward bound?"

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Edwards," Falco remarked. "Take positions at the ready…"

All twenty one rangers took up their various fighting stances.

"… And attack!"

* * *

><p>Katie, Max and David took the closest wave, wading in fists first. David jumped up and kicked one back, his boot clanging into its face. The Blastbot launched a stream of fire at him, only for him to dodge under the stream and kick its legs out from underneath it. Katie activated her ability, throwing a pair of heat charged punches into another Blastbots face, melting the shape of it into a twisted wreck. She then twisted it off and watched the wreck fall to the ground. Max was dealing with his own, trading blows with it before grabbing its arms. Startled, it sent a jolt of electricity through his system, only for the Red Cosmo Ranger to jerk it down and slam it into the ground. With its arms ripped away, he struck out with a perfectly placed spin kick and knocked it onto its back.<p>

* * *

><p>Duo, Emma and Lily were also going for a group of their own. An enraged Lily tore into the group with little concern for her own safety, slashing out with her Cosmo Baton to knock them away. Locking her eyes on one, she opened her jaws and spat a blast of poison towards it, the stuff frying its circuits. Emma activated her aura powers and blasted one square in the stomach, before dropping down to the sand to kick its legs out from underneath it. As it hit the ground, she kicked it in the head, seeing it fizzle out.<p>

Duo was fighting two of them, seemingly outmatched by their presence. Smirking, he activated his invisibility, stepping back to watch the two of them hit each other with full power attacks and explode.  
>"Got to be up earlier than that," he chuckled, already throwing an elbow back into the face of another trying to sneak up on him.<p>

* * *

><p>Claire, Xavier and Sandy were fighting their own battle with the creatures, Xavier having already used his own ability. A Blastbot hit him without any effect, the blows ringing off his face. Stretching the muscles in his neck, the Blue Genesis Ranger hurled himself at the robot and grabbed both of its arms from behind, pulling back with all his might. Grunting with the effort, the arms came off, before he twisted the neck and saw the head go the same way. Claire and Sandy were fighting their own battle, three Blastbots surrounding them. Claire kicked one in the face to knock it away from her, before producing an LZ Blaster from inside her coat.<p>

"Could say I always come prepared," she quipped, before blasting it several times in the chest. At the same time, Sandy grabbed the other two by the throat and smashed them together with incredible force, it suddenly almost impossible to tell which had been which.

"You could say I already am prepared," she said, winking at Claire.

* * *

><p>Nick, Ryan and Dice were working hard at defeating their own foes, Dice hurling himself into action with a flying kick to the face of the closest one. It went down under the blow, the Green LZ Ranger already going for the next one. It punched him in the face, forcing him back to nearly tripping over the one he'd just floored. Ryan tore in, slamming a hand into the ground. Giant roots tore out of the sandy earth and impaled the Blastbot, the creation shattering into several very small pieces. Across from the two of them, Nick turned into his Grovyle form and slashed another several times in quick succession with the blades on his arms. They cut deep, decimating the circuits inside them.<p>

"Think it's safe to say we got to the root of the problem," Dice quipped, stamping on the head of the Blastbot he'd downed first.

* * *

><p>Julia, Nahir and Diana had their own problems, five of them around the three yellow rangers. Not hesitating, Nahir broke into a sprint, moving faster than the eye could follow to break through the ranks. Two of them went down instantly, a third badly wounded. Julia hit the fourth with a barrage of kicks, before slamming it with a final uppercut that tore its face clean off, the metal resting in a sandbank far away. Diana took care of the fifth, getting behind it and using her Cosmo Baton to snap its neck clean off.<p>

"You know," the Yellow Cosmo Ranger remarked, watching Nahir finish what she had started on the third Blastbot. "You'd think they'd make these things a little better."

"Presumably, you get what you pay for," Nahir quipped.

"Quantity has never quite been the same as quality," Julia agreed. "Why do bad guys never get that?"

* * *

><p>Riku, Crane and Luke had gone straight into the crowd, none of them caring about the numbers surrounding them. Luke, having already used his telekinesis to smash three of them into the ground, kicked another in the face. Only their parts remained. Crane went through them with gusto, punching and kicking them aside like they were nothing more than ragdolls. Pausing to draw breath, he hit a final one and smashed his fist clean through its chest, pulling the various wires out from within. Riku grabbed one by the shoulders and pulled it back, twisting it into a horrific shape as he brought his knee up into its back. As it crashed to the ground, he turned to another and fired an aura blast towards its face, frying its robotic brain.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, Paige, Naomi and Falco went through the last lot of Blastbots. One of them went for Paige, swinging a flurry of punches towards her. Not blinking, she let them land, activating her ability to lose all solidity. As they passed through her, she flung out a hand and ripped out its control circuits from inside its body. As it fell down lifeless, she kicked it towards another. Naomi flipped up and kicked one in the face, staggering it back. Jumping back up, she grabbed it by the throat and swung it towards another, before bringing it back to trip over her outstretched leg where it fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.<p>

Falco, like Crane, tore through them with no concern for his own safety, his fists and his wings tearing out to shatter metallic skin. With one final Blastbot remaining of the initial group, he sprang for it, grabbed it in both arms and soared up into the air. Spinning, he tossed it down to the ground as hard as he could, able to hear it smash from even where he was in the air.

"Alright," Claire said, watching the Aerobian land close to the rest of the group. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"If that's the best this Nixysis character has got," Nahir said. "Then this'll be over very soon."

* * *

><p>They'd barely walked for a few minutes, before hearing a voice hailing them over a loudspeaker could be heard over the horizon.<p>

"Bravo, bravo!"

Looking around, the rangers saw a speeder approaching them, a single Syodian on board. Atop the back of the speeder, two large plasma cannons rested, ready to be used.

"Nixysis!" Max exclaimed. "I presume, anyway."

"You beat the warmup act," the warlord said. "Now how about the main event?"  
>"Here's a better suggestion," Duo offered. "How about you quit while you're still alive and we'll not destroy you. Cut the super villain stuff and…"<p>

"Nah, I prefer my plan better," Nixysis said. In front of him, the army of monsters he had been granted appeared, led by the four cyber-versions of the initial force. "The part where you fight to death is really good, I imagine."

"Aww, man!" David complained, looking across the army of monsters. "There's too many bad memories there. Remember some of those guys?"

"AquaBat! GallaBlade!" Julia said. "Not those again!"

"M-Ball!" Naomi groaned. "And… BoneShaman!"  
>"Check out Plusorb and Minnet again," Riky commented. "Emphasis on the word again."<p>

"There's TropicalStorm!" Dice exclaimed. "And… Puree?"

"That name is illogical!" CyberPurrie said. "Any other name is an act of war."

"You want war?" Katie asked. "I'm all in favour of that."

"Yeah!" Luke said. "I've seen some of those things get destroyed before and I'm happy to participate again."

"Guess that means it's morphing time then," Max said dryly. "Shall we?"

"After you," Emma replied.

* * *

><p>Stepping forward, the Genesis Rangers brought up their morphers first.<p>

"Been a long time," Katie said. "Let's do this. Genesis Overload!"

Powerful white bursts of light erupting out of the morphers, the six of them hitting the first button on the device, they began to transform into their ranger costumes.

Katie went first, her body shining with a red light. As it faded away, she was wearing a red costume with cream coloured stripes on the sides of the stomach and legs. The gloves, belt and boots were also a cream colour, while her costume had a skirt. At her waist, she had a pair of black, red and gold blasters. On her chest, there was a fire symbol. Finally, her red helmet materialised. One with the black eye visors, mouthpiece and ears of a Flareon.

Next, Duo began to transform, his body shining with a black light. As it faded away, he was wearing a black costume with golden trimming upon it. His gloves and boots were also golden. His belt was gold with black stripes, while he had a dark type symbol upon his chest. At his waist, a single black and gold blaster appeared. Next, his helmet materialised. Complete with the golden eye visors and moutpiece. There were also a pair of black Umbreon ears at the top.

Up next, was Xavier, his body shining with a blue light. As it faded away, he was wearing a blue costume with several darker blue splotches across the body. His boots, belt and gloves were the same dark blue colour. On his chest, he had a water type symbol. At his waist, he had a single blue and black blaster. Next, his helmet materialised. A blue one with the black eyes and mouthpiece of a Vaporeon, while it also had the ears.

Ryan went to morph, his body shining with a green light. As it faded away, he was wearing a green costume with brown trimmings across the body and legs. The gloves, boots and belt were also the same brown colour. At his waist, he had a brown and green blaster, while wearing a grass type symbol on his chest. Finally, his helmet materialised, complete with black Leafeon eye visors, mouthpiece and ears.

Next, Nahir began to transform, her body shining with a yellow light. As it faded away, she was wearing a yellow costume with white trimmings across it in the same fashion as Luke. Her gloves, boots and belt were also white. Like Katie, her costume had a skirt. On the chest, she had an electric type symbol and a yellow and white blaster at her waist. Next, her helmet appeared. Complete with white Jolteon eye visors, mouthpiece and ears.

Transforming next, was Luke, his body shining with a purple light. As it faded away, he was wearing a purple costume with black trimmings across the costume. The gloves and boots were also black. The belt was purple with black stripes. At his waist, he had a black and purple blaster, while wearing a psychic type symbol on his chest. Finally, his purple helmet materialised. It had the black eye visors, mouthpiece and ears of an Espeon.

Finally, Paige transformed. The colour of her suit was white with a light blue trim, while the boots, belt and gloves were the same colour. Her costume had a skirt, while there was an ice type symbol on her chest. Her helmet was white, with Glaceon ears, eye visor and a mouthpiece.

"Genesis Overload!" the seven of them shouted.

* * *

><p>The Lost Zone Rangers went next, Julia, Claire, David and Dice activating their Poké Gears, Naomi the Dragon Gauntlet, while Riku and Emma put their shade morphers on.<p>

"Lost Zone! Energise!" they all shouted.

A bolt of yellow lightning burst from Julia's morpher, zapping the area around her. The yellow lighting engulfed Julia's entire body before it disappeared, revealing Julia wearing a yellow skin-tight battle suit with lightning designs on the skirt. Her helmet had a Raichu design.

An eruption of flames shot out from the Red Morpher as David was covered in a cloak of flames. David forcefully threw a punch, dispersing the flame cloak, revealing he wore a red skin-tight battle suit with flames down the legs. His helmet had a Charizard design.

A torrent of water splashed out of Claire's Morpher and span around her, forming an orb of water. The water orb frose into a ball of ice, only to shatter a second later, revealing Claire wearing a blue skin-tight battle suit with bubble designs on the skirt. A helmet with an Empoleon Design materialized, covering her face.

A flurry of leaves blew out of Dice's Morpher, forming a cloak around him. Dice tossed the Leaf Cloak away, revealing he wore a green skin-tight battle suit with many leaf designs down the legs. His Sceptile helmet materialized over his head.

Emma's Shade Morpher glowed as the moon appeared behind her. Emma was engulfed in a ball of darkness. The dark ball was absorbed into Emma's body, revealing her to be wearing a black skin-tight battle suit with a skirt with two yellow glowing rings on each wrist and legs. Her Umbreon helmet materialized over her head.

Riku's Shade Morpher glowed as the sun appeared behind him. Riku was hit by a purple beam. Once it vanished, Riku was wearing an indigo skin-tight battle suit with a purple scarf and black eyes on the legs. His Espeon helmet materialized over his head.

Naomi's Dragon Gauntlet Morpher glowed as it shot out a spirit of a Latias that engulfed her, covering her in a red and white skin-tight battle suit with a skirt and a white cape. Her Latias helmet materialized over her head.

"Lost Zone!" the seven of them shouted.

* * *

><p>Finally, the Cosmo Rangers brought up their morphers, the gloved fists already clenched together.<p>

"Cosmosis!" yelled six of them.

"Solaris!" shouted Crane.

Lily's ranger suit appeared, it being a black colour. It had a white belt with a blaster and a baton on each thigh. The boots and gloves were white, one of the gloves had a silver rectangle on it. The right side of the chest had a huge number three across it in silver with a white outline. There were also white bands across the upper arms of the uniform. The helmet was Mightyena shaped and based with a curved visor and circular mouthpiece.

Diana's ranger suit appeared next, it being a dark yellow colour. It had a white belt with a blaster and baton on each thigh. The boots and gloves were white, one of the gloves had a silver rectangle on it. The right side of the chest had a huge number five across it in black with a white outline. There were also white bands across the upper arms of the uniform. The helmet was Ditto based with a rectangular visor and circular mouthpiece.

Finally, Falco's ranger suit materialised upon his body. It was a silver colour. The belt was black with a blaster on the right thigh. The boots and gloves were black, while both gloves had a white rectangle on them. The right side of the chest had a huge number six across it in black with a white outline. There were black bands across the upper arms. The helmet was Pidgeot based and shaped with a rectangular visor, as well as a black pointed beak outline rather than a mouthpiece. Behind him, his Aerobian wings broke out in their full glory.

"Cosmo Force!" the seven of them yelled, all twenty one rangers taking up fighting stances.

* * *

><p>Ahead of them, Nixysis' jaw dropped.<p>

"Oh my…" he said in shock. "This wasn't planned."

"Twenty one rangers?" BoneShaman asked in the crowd. "This is…"

"Eep…" Plusorb agreed.

"We ready to do this?" Katie asked, looking around not just to the Genesis Rangers but to the other fourteen as well.

"We're ready!" David confirmed. "Nothing's going to stop us."

"Least of all them," Max finished, pointing to the crowd. "We're Poké Rangers and we're going to take these guys down!"

"No arguments there," Lily said. "Let's fight."

"On the count of three, we charge," Falco ordered. "One…"

"Two…" Duo continued.

"Three!" Claire exclaimed.

With a collective cry of battle, the twenty one rangers started to run towards the group of monsters from the Lost Zone. And they started to advance towards their mortal enemies.

* * *

><p>Pushing himself on, Dice reached CyberPurrie first, determined to beat his arch nemesis into the sand. Pulling out a Leaf Sabre, he swung it towards the cybernetic cat, ready to hack him to pieces…<p>

… Only for CyberPurrie to block it with a metal arm, the sword not leaving a dent in the material.

"Oh dear," CyberPurrie smirked, his eyes glowing. "I've looked forward to this for a very long time."

A blast of energy erupted from his eyes, hitting Dice square in the stomach and hurling the Green Lost Zone Ranger several feet back through the air where he hit the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Now what have you got?" CyberPurrie taunted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Suitably dramatic place to leave it, I think.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**More battles are to come. A lot more.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review. Please…**


	9. Against All Odds: Part One

Chapter Eight. Against All Odds. Part One.

* * *

><p>As Dice went down, an armoured Rhyperior mutant went for him, only for Xavier to stop it in its tracks with a kick.<p>

"Hey!" DrillPerior growled. "Back off!"

"Or what?" Xavier retorted, going in to kick the monster again, only for it to block the blow and club him to the ground with a giant fist. As he raised his fist to strike him again while he was on the ground, the Blue Genesis Ranger rolled away and kicked him in the face. Jumping to his feet, Xavier threw a punch that caught DrillPerior in the face. Despite his armour, it looked to have staggered him. Roaring, the monster lowered his head and tore towards Xavier, ready to impale him.

"Tidal Trident!" the Blue Genesis Ranger shouted, the weapon appearing in his hand. It was a three pronged fork-like weapon with the hilt designed to look like the webbing that ran down a Vaporeon's back. The tips of the blades resembled the points on a Vaporeon's neck ruff.

Slamming the weapon into the ground, he propelled himself up above DrillPerior and watched the monster charge underneath him. Landing, he watched the weapon start to glow with a bright blue light.

"Waterfall!" he shouted, swinging it out to send smashing into DrillPerior with all the force needed to climb a waterfall. Roaring in pain, the monster was thrown up into the air before exploding.

"It's raining Rhyperior," Xavier quipped, as body parts showered around him. "Hallelujah."

* * *

><p>Emma had encountered a less than friendly face from the past, a Dusknoir wearing a purple cloak and holding a scythe appearing before her.<p>

"Hello, Black Ranger," he chuckled. "Miss me?"

"Not really," she said dryly. "DuskReaper."

"That's DuskReaper13," he said, swinging the scythe at her. Jumping back, she watched it cut through the air where she'd stood moments earlier.

"Sorry," she said. "But I'd have to have met DuskReaper one through twelve to call you that."

Holding out her hand, a black folding fan appeared within her grasp.

"Lunar Fan!" she shouted, already extending it out to slash at DuskReaper13 with a cut of black energy, the attack causing him to shriek in pain. Bringing up his scythe, he again tried to hit her. She blocked it with her fan and kicked him, taking advantage of his momentary stunned state to grab him by the throat. He quickly faded out from her grasp.

Not even pausing to be surprised, Emma jumped up into the air, seeing his scythe cut through the air below her.

"You're starting to annoy me," she warned as she landed. "Black Twister!"

Snapping the fan out in front of her, she sent a cyclone of dark type energy towards DuskReaper13. He yelled as they hit him, forcing the scythe from his hand. Instinctively, Emma jumped for it and grabbed it from the ground, swinging it up to decapitate him. His headless body fell to the ground and exploded in a blast of black smoke.

"Problem being a ghost type," she said, watching the scythe disappear in her hand. "A little bit of yourself can be so deadly."

* * *

><p>Nick had his own problems in the shape of a large yellow Electivire with a large ring with miniature drums attached to its back.<p>

"What you meant to be?" he wondered, blocking a powerful punch thrown at him by the creature with some considerable effort. Grunting, he managed to push it away before kicking it in the stomach. If it did any damage, it didn't show.

"You can't stop me!" LiveVire howled, his fists crackling with electricity. "To do anything else would be shocking."

"You're kidding me," Nick said, ducking under a ThunderPunch. "I don't believe you actually just said that."

Rolling his eyes, he held out both arms in front of him.

"Leaf Blade!"  
>A pair of glowing green energy blades erupted from his wrists. Jumping forward, Nick slashed out twice at LiveVire, the attack cutting deep into his chest. Roaring in pain, he kicked out at the Green Cosmo Ranger and sent him flying back into the ground.<p>

"Not fair!" Nick complained, dropping a hand to his waist. "Cosmo Blaster!"

Yanking the weapon out, he fired several times at the monster, staggering its walk towards him. Drawing a deep breath, he jumped up and hurled himself at LiveVire with a powerful flying kick. As the beast fell back, Nick brought both arms before him again.

"Leaf Blade!"  
>He struck out with the attack again. This time it had an effect, the creature collapsing to the ground and exploding.<p>

* * *

><p>Paige was battling against TropicalStorm, a humanoid Tropius with Swellow wings on his back. She went for him, throwing a punch at his face. His neck snapped aside, dodging the blow, before crashing his wings into her. The White Genesis Ranger was hurled back by the force of his strike, yelling in pain as she crashed into the ground. Jumping back up, she hurled a roundhouse kick towards him, her foot connecting with his stomach. Seeing him stagger, she followed up with a pair of punches before going to tackle him to the ground.<p>

The monster responded by flapping his wings, the force of the gust throwing her back away from him.

"I signed up for fighting a green ranger like I did before," TropicalStorm growled. "You're no challenge!"  
>She rolled her eyes under her helmet.<p>

"Let's see," she retorted. "How do you like this? Ice Ball!"

Holding out her arms, Paige's body transformed into an orb of pure white energy. Streaking forward through the air, she smashed straight through TropicalStorm's chest, the monster immediately falling down and exploding at the force of her attack.

"Oh yeah," Paige quipped, returning to normal. "Still as cold as ice."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, David had gone to battle CyberHead. Approaching the monster, he threw a punch at its face, the blow barely registering. CyberHead responded by hitting him back. David kicked him in the chest, only for the half-robotic creature to grab his ankle and toss him up into the air.<p>

"Okay, you're making me angry!" David bellowed, picking himself up. "And you won't like me when I'm angry! Blazing Spears!"

A pair of red spears appeared in his hands, as they did he swung out with one and crashed the point into CyberHead's body. It barely left an impression on the metal. Shrugging, the cybernetic foe brought both hands together and fired a Flash Cannon attack towards him, David bringing both spears in front of him to block the attack.

"How does it feel, Red Ranger!" the monster taunted. "Not so easy now, is it?"

Grunting with the effort, David pushed the attack aside, dispelling it into nothing.

"I've had harder," he said. "Firespin Dance!"

Spinning around with the spears in his hands, his body transformed into a massive cyclone of flames that streaked forward and smashed straight into CyberHead, the powerful blow hurling him back. David turned away, confident he'd beaten the creature.

Then he felt CyberHead grab him by the shoulders and throw him into the ground. Hard.

"Still not going to be that easy!" CyberHead roared. Countering, David jumped up and tried to impale him through the chin with a spear, to little effect.

* * *

><p>Diana's opponent was none other than M-Ball, a half-cyborg creature with body of a Magmar, its metallic parts spray painted to match the Magmar's body. It's four limbs had been replaced by bionic parts and half of the Magmar's face wass covered by a piece of metal. Mounted on the arms of the Magmar were bazookas that designed like a Magmortar's arms.<p>

"A whole new world to convert to the joys of Magmarism!" the creature intoned, firing his weapons at the Yellow Cosmo Ranger. "Are you interested in salvation at the hands of the great device when I send you off to become part of its workings."  
>"Sorry," Diana retorted, her Cosmo Blaster drawn to return fire. "I already belong to a religion. The cult of Diana. Want to make a donation to my retirement villa on Edenis?"<p>

"Heresy!" M-Ball roared. "You shall be cast down into the fires that fuel the great device, roasting for…"

She shot him in the face, momentarily shutting him up. In that moment, Diana went for him, throwing five, six, seven kicks into him in quick succession. As he staggered, her fist started to glow with a bright white light.

"Mega Punch!"  
>Sweeping up, the powerful blow caught him straight in the face, M-Ball being hurled up into the air. As he landed far away, Diana saw him explode.<p>

"Hope you don't find your salvation," she said dryly.

* * *

><p>Close by, Luke was fighting a creature the Lost Zone Rangers knew as SlimeCargo. He was a green Magcargo humanoid monster, slime oozing from every pore of his skin.<p>

"Alright Oozie," Luke said, going to kick him. "Let's see what you got!"  
>The creature absorbed the blow and tried to strike back by throwing a Sludge Bomb at the Purple Genesis Ranger. Ducking aside, Luke threw a punch at the shell on SlimeCargo's body and succeeded in only hurting his hand.<p>

"This isn't getting me anywhere," he said aloud. "I need to try something else!"

A hand dropped to his waist and brought up a Genesis Blaster. Pulling the trigger several times, he sent the laser assault down upon the creature who was staggered by the blasts.

This time, SlimeCargo tried to fire a barrage of rocks at him. Again, Luke dodged, rolling aside.

"Psycho Spear!"

He held out his hand to watch as a large spear appeared in his hand. The hilt of the weapon was purple with black stripes, while the point at the end also purple with a red jewel in the middle.

"What you going to do with that?" SlimeCargo wondered, taking a step back.

"I'm going to stick this where it'll hurt!" Luke said, the weapon glowing with a psychic type energy. "And believe me, when I do, the sun'll shine there! Psycho Cut!"  
>He hurled himself through the air and impaled SlimeCargo through the chest with the weapon, watching as he fell back and exploded in a cloud of noxious smelling fire.<p>

"Or something like that," he muttered. "Think I should have saved a better quip for here."

* * *

><p>"Great ancestors, grant me the power to strike down this foe!"<p>

Hearing BoneShaman speak brought back bad memories for Naomi Springfield. Thankfully, she had a means of getting back at those memories. She went towards him, throwing a barrage of carefully placed kicks into his body. With each blow he yelped, but brought up his staff to try and beat her back.

"Ruby Staff!"

Her own weapon, a direct predecessor of the one he wielded, appeared in her hands. It was a white staff with a ruby in it. Quickly, she used it to block BoneShaman's attack.

"You can't beat me, B-S," she whispered. "I helped create you!"

"Great ancestors!" he roared, like a broken record. "Give me the…"

She broke her staff out of the clinch, kneed him in the stomach and rammed the tip of her staff straight through his suddenly gaping mouth, twisting it upwards to snap off his jaw. As he fell backwards from the violence of her attack, her weapon began to glow.

"Mist Ball!"  
>A small white ball of steam rose up from the tip of her staff, before she brought it back and smashed it towards him, the ball hitting him square in the stomach. Groaning in pain, BoneShaman fell back and exploded into a shower of bones and skin.<p>

"Nobody's going to bring you back this time," Naomi said. "That was too easy…"

Without warning, BoneShaman rose from the ashes of his former self, raising his staff high above his head to strike her down.

"You cannot defeat me for I have the protection of my ancestors!" he howled. "Their power lies within my staff and therefore…"

A quick sweep upwards of her staff and the length of bone in BoneShaman's hands was nothing more than splinters. Ten seconds later, he had exploded again, no way back for him this time.

* * *

><p>Max was fighting the cyborg known only as Minnet, a a Minun humanoid, with robotic ears, arms, torso and legs, with its head remaining organic. He threw a punch at the creature, smashing it in the face. Barely flinching, Minnet responded by striking back with a Thunderpunch. Feeling the electricity stream through his body, Max yelled, collapsing to one knee. Minnet threw another punch at him, ready to take advantage of his stunned state. Summoning up his strength, the Red Cosmo Ranger grabbed the fist and pushed him back. Jumping up to his feet, he threw a spin kick at the cyborg and slammed him into the ground.<p>

"Owww!" Minnet complained. "I didn't want this. Why are you fighting back?"

Rather than answer, Max brought out his Cosmo Baton and went for him, slamming the weapon into his face several times. Battered and bruised, Minnet tried to let out a Discharge attack.

Gritting his teeth under his helmet, Max held out both fists, the two of them bursting into flames.

"Fire Punch!"  
>The electricity hit his flaming fists, crackled around the fire for a moment and then dispersed. With Minnet shocked, Max leaped for him and slammed several fiery punches into his body, the skin instantly scorching under the blows. Minnet howled in pain, staggering back. One final punch to the face and he went down in a heap, exploding into a shower of metal and fire.<p>

* * *

><p>Nahir had been pounced on by AquaBat, an aqua-blue coloured Golbat with silver blades on his wings. He buzzed towards her, ready to slash out with his wings. She jumped backwards to dive under the blades. As he soared above her, she kicked him in the chest. He grunted and tried to slash around at her again, the blow catching her across the stomach. Dropping backwards in pain, she had to roll away and avoid him biting on her neck.<p>

"Storm Staff!" the Yellow Genesis Ranger yelled, summoning her weapon into her hand. A long yellow and white staff appeared, several Jolteon heads forming ridges along the weapon. A crackle of electricity erupted from the end of it, Nahir swept it towards AquaBat and sent him staggering.

"My very own bat-prod," she said. "Keeps you back."  
>Again, she swung out at him and knocked him onto his back.<p>

"You give?" she wondered. "Or you want me to hit you some more?"

He roared and rose up from the ground, shooting an Air Slash at her. She brought up her staff and blocked the blow. Running towards him, she slammed the Storm Staff into the ground and used the leverage to hurl a flying kick at him. As he flew back, her weapon began to crackle with electricity. Nahir brought it back and slammed it into the weakened AquaBat.

"Spark Strike!"

Shrieking, the monster fell from the sky and exploded as he hit the sand. As she landed, Nahir shrugged.

"You thought you could take me, you were in for a surprise," she said. She then regretted that she hadn't said shock…

* * *

><p>Riku had LickFairy to contend with, a LickitungClefairy hybrid carrying a bag advancing towards him.

"Miss me, Purple Ranger," he giggled. "I missed you. I missed not adding you to my collection."  
>"Man, you must have spent more time in the Lost Zone than was good for you," Riku said, dodging a punch. He kicked LickFairy in the face. "No way that was happening."<br>"Oh, I beg to differ," he said, opening up his bag. "Once I get you, I'll have a full set of…"

Riku kicked him again, before bringing out his LZ Blade. He slashed at the monster, only for him to rise up and hit back with his tail. Jumping up from where he'd fallen, Riku turned the blade into its blaster form and dropped it back into its holster. He then took out the Psycho Bazooka and pointed it at LickFairy.

"You feel lucky?" he asked. "Do ya?"

He pulled the trigger, sending a Psybeam attack towards the monster. It hit LickFairy in the stomach and sent him flying back across the battlefield. He buzzed straight through another fight and hit a sand dune, exploding.

"You're part of my collection now," Riku said. "Monster's that I've put down."

* * *

><p>Crane hadn't expected to see LickFairy fly by. He was busy fighting for his life against a monster with the body of a Dragonite, but with three different heads. One Flareon, one Vaporeon and one Jolteon. It had been a distraction, even Eevee-Beros looked nonplussed…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Yeah, I'm splitting it into two parts. One full chapter of this would just about drive me nuts.**

**But yeah, hope you enjoyed it though. Battles and all that.**

**Some familiar faces there from Lost Zone.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**But the rest of it will be up at some point. And I intend to write a preview for Forever Blue at some point.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	10. Against All Odds: Part Two

Chapter Nine. Against All Odds: Part Two.

* * *

><p>Crane swung up his fist and punched Eevee-Beros square in one of his faces. The Vaporeon one to be precise. The monster barely registered it, although when blows came raining in on the Flareon and Jolteon faces closely after, he roared in pain. All three mouths opened up, he launched a Tri Attack at the Solar Ranger who flung himself aside.<p>

"You want to play it that way?" Crane asked. He held out a hand and the golden rectangular block appeared within it. "Solar Striker! Sword Form!"  
>The golden block transformed into a sword, with that in hand he rushed Eevee-Beros and whipped several sharp strikes across the skin. Eevee-Beros howled in pain before hitting back with a Dragon Claw which cut across Crane's chest. He flung out a Slam attack with his tail and sent the Solar Ranger hurtling back across the ground, eventually rolling to a halt.<p>

All three mouths opened up, sending a Hyper Beam towards him. Jumping up, Crane brought the Solar Striker before him.

"Solar Striker! Shield Form!"

It transformed into a giant shield, blocking the attack. Grunting with the effort, Crane pushed on, shoving the beam back towards a startled Eevee-Beros who was thrown back as the blow hit him. Inside Crane's grip, the Solar Striker changed again.

"Solar Striker! Light Beam!"  
>A pure burst of golden light shot from his hand, completely obliterating Eevee-Beros where he stood, only a giant black stain remaining on the sand where he'd stood once.<p>

"Suppose it's only to be expected," he said thoughtfully. "But with three mouths, you talk three times as much."

* * *

><p>Katie was engaging her own battle with Plusorb, the counterpart to Minnet. Plusorb was a Plusle humanoid. Its ears, hands, torso and legs are robotic, with only the head being organic. She jumped up and kicked him, her boot giving off a metallic thud as it connected with his chest. Plusorb threw a punch at her, she blocked it and grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm.<p>

"How hard do I have to twist to break this?" she wondered, slamming an elbow into Plusorb's face. He growled and let off a Discharge attack, the blast sending her flying across the battlefield.

As he advanced on her, the Red Genesis Ranger rolled over and brought both Heat Blasters up, red, black and gold blaster pistols. Jumping up, she fired several small fireballs towards him, the shots sending Plusorb staggering back.

"Hey! No fair!" he complained. "Using weapons is…"  
>She shot him in the mouth, cutting him off. Bringing both blasters together, she combined them into the Flareon Battle Rifle.<p>

"Say hello to my little friend!" she quipped, pulling the trigger. "Flareon Fury!"  
>A ball of fire erupted from the rifle, transforming into the mystical representation of a Flareon which raced across the ground, growing bigger as it travelled before smashing into Plusorb.<p>

"But… no…" he howled. "I wanted to see what the TV was like in this place…"

His wail was cut off as the blast hit him, sending him crashing to the ground where he exploded.

"Just like riding a bike," she said, resting the weapon across her shoulders. "And that was just as easy."

* * *

><p>Julia had her hands full with the creature who had become known as CyberMariner. He gave her an evil look before starting to walk towards her.<p>

"You think you can shock me?" he asked coldly. "Give me your best shot! First one's free!"

Apparently he'd seen CyberPurrie and CyberHead and thought himself to be just as tough. Julia aimed to prove him wrong.

"You're going to give me a free hit?" she asked incredulously. "Okay, I'll take it. Storm Gauntlets!"  
>A pair of yellow gauntlets appeared across her arms. Banging them together, she jumped up and threw herself towards CyberMariner.<p>

"Thunderbolt Punch!"

She threw an electric backed punch into CyberMariner, hitting him square in the chest. Rather than staggering him, he grinned at her, showing giant metal teeth.

"My turn!" he roared, throwing up an arm to send her hurtling back through the air. As she hit the ground, she realised she might need to try something a little more powerful. Getting up, she held out a hand.

"Storm Boomerang!"  
>A yellow boomerang shaped like a Pikachu's tail appeared in her hand. Bringing it back, she hurled it at CyberMariner.<p>

"Thunder Throw!"

The crackling weapon struck CyberMariner in the body, sending more electricity through his system. Still he grinned.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," he snickered. "Come on, one more free."

She had one option left, short of going into Prime Mode.

"Thunder Hammer!"  
>A yellow mallet with red spots and Black Lightning symbols on the sides appeared in her hands. With a battle cry, she ran towards CyberMariner…<p>

Who opened his mouth and blasted her back with a Hydro Pump that completely knocked her off her feet.

"I got bored waiting," CyberMariner taunted.

* * *

><p>Lily was fighting an opponent unlike any she'd dealt with before. A creature that had the head of a Xatu, with the body of a Kecleon and Xatu wings on the creature's back. On the arms and legs of the Kecleon body were metal bands usually seen on a Primeape's arms and legs.<p>

"What are you?" she wondered, ducking under a punch from the creature.

"I am Xato-One. I have seen your defeat!"

"Oh terrific," she growled. "I hate you psychic things! You and your premonitions, you think you're so good because you think you know what's going to happen. You see this coming?"  
>She punched him in the face. Grabbing him by the throat, she tossed him up into the air, watching his wings flare out behind him as he caught a breeze.<p>

"You must do better," he said emotionlessly.

She brought out her Cosmo Blaster and fired up into the air at him, the laser blast hitting him in the wing. He fell from the sky, but didn't hit the ground as she threw a flying kick at him. Xato-One threw a punch at her, before launching a Cross Chop into her. As she fell back, she brought out her Cosmo Baton and slammed it into his face. He staggered back, giving her the time to send glowing black claws erupting from her knuckles.

"Shadow Claw!"

She leaped out towards Xato-One and impaled him through, the monster falling back and exploding as she withdrew her claws from his body.

"You didn't see that coming, did you?"

* * *

><p>Ryan was glad that at least he hadn't been drawn into a fight with something too complex. He'd found himself trading blows with a green Tyranitar robot.<p>

Wait, he thought as a single punch from the monster sent him crashing to the ground. Why am I glad about fighting this? I thought my days of fighting robots were over when we did for the Dogbots.

Again, Alpha-Tyranitar tried to attack, this time swinging its tail towards him. He ducked back away from the blow and kicked the creation in the chest. It didn't seem to feel it.

"Man, you got to make things hard for me," he complained. It didn't answer. He went for the Genesis Blaster at his waist and fired several shots into the creature, its face registering the blasts but not showing any other signs of pain otherwise.

Robots don't feel it, he thought. Which means I need another plan. Smash it to pieces, that'll get its attention.

He held out a hand. A heavy-looking green hammer, the business end resembling a Leafeon's head, while a set of vines ran down the handle appeared in his grasp.

"Fauna Hammer!"

Ryan swung out the weapon and sent it crashing into Alpha-Tyranitar's face, the mechanical beast letting out a mechanical roar as half of its skull was caved in.

"You're not so tough," the Green Genesis Ranger crowed. "Let's see how you like this! Frenzy Plant!"  
>He slammed the hammer down into the ground, giant roots erupting from the sand to impale the creation where it stood. For a moment, nothing happened. And then the damage finally overwhelmed the robot, Alpha-Tyranitar exploding into a shower of metal.<p>

* * *

><p>Claire had CyberWhips to contend with. With a smile, she advanced on the Blue LZ Ranger.<p>

"It's your time to die, sweetie," she said. "How would you like it? Hot, or very hot?"

"I'll settle for wet," Claire retorted. She jumped forward and hit CyberWhips with a flurry of punches and kicks, none of them really doing any damage. With a single blow, the cyborg sent Claire crashing back through the air.

"Wet isn't part of my vocabulary," she said. "Therefore…"

"You just said it," Claire shot back, jumping to her feet. "Emperor Claws!"  
>A pair of Empoleon-like claws appeared across her hands, complete with little jets across the backs.<p>

"Aqua Jet Claws!"

Water shot from the jets, hurling Claire forward towards CyberWhips. The wicked fast claw attack struck the cyborg square in the chest, yet didn't do much. In response, CyberWhips opened her mouth and launched a Flamethrower at Claire which she barely dodged. Jumping up to her feet, she slashed at the monster, her claws barely making a dent.

"Uh oh," she muttered. "Need to try something else…"

CyberWhips caught her off-guard, the tails whipping her from behind. Falling to one knee, Claire brought both arms up and aimed the claws at CyberWhips' throat.

"Aqua Jet Claws!"

Shooting up from her crouched position, the claws slammed into the monster's throat at point blank range, at least hurling her back. Claire carried on, throwing five kicks into her chest before again trying to slam the claws through her.

Given what had happened to David and Julia, she really wasn't surprised when CyberWhips blocked the blow, grabbing the claws mid strike and kicked Claire in the chest, sending her flying back.

* * *

><p>Falco was facing the creature known as Rossassin. He was a humanoid with a Rotom mask across his face<p>

"Well, I must say I hoped for another round with the green ranger," the figure chuckled. "But I guess you'll have to…"

Falco decked him, sending him staggering down the floor. Growling in pain, Rossassin brought out a knife and slashed at the Mirror Ranger, Falco evading the blows before grabbing his wrist and twisting the knife from it.

"Hey, I like that knife!" Rossassin protested. "Guess I'll have to really give you the special treatment."

The air around him suddenly heated up, Falco retreating back after the sudden increase in temperature.

"All part of my array, everything a good serial killer needs," Rossassin chuckled. "That was a Heat Wave. Now how about…"

From his face, a cold blue beam of ice shot out towards the Mirror Ranger.

"Mirror Wing!" Falco roared, a riot shield shaped like a Pidgeot's wing appearing in his grasp. He moved to block the Ice Beam, his shield glowing with blue energy as he held it in front of him. Pushing forward, he slammed the weapon into Rossassin and watched him fly back through the air. Dropping a hand to his waist, he pulled out the Mirror Blaster and shot him down, the monster exploding as he hit the ground.

"A good serial killer needs putting down," he said coldly.

* * *

><p>Duo had gone to fight the creature known as GallaBlade. He was a Gallade with his body covered in golden armour and his blades a shade of metallic green. As the blades came in towards him, he ducked the blow and kicked the creature in the stomach. His foot smashed against the armour, not doing a lot of damage to him. The blades swept towards him again, GallaBlade determined to try and hack him into two pieces.<p>

"Better not try it," he warned, dodging it. "Better monsters than you have tried to do me in. I'm still standing here. And largely because of this."

Drawing a breath, he held out a hand.

"Shadow Sabre!"  
>A long black sword, with an Umbreon's head separating the handle and the blade appeared in his grasp. Not breaking movement, he swept up the sword to block the blades.<p>

With the weapons locked into a clash, he punched GallaBlade in the face before hacking away at the armour. Two careful strikes and the breast plate fell away. With the chest exposed, the blade of the sword began to glow with a black energy.

"Night Slash!"

Duo spun and hacked the weapon through GallaBlade's body, sending him crashing to the ground. As he exploded, only a sword remained on the ground, a golden hilt and a green blade.

"Ooh, shiny," the Black Genesis Ranger said, making to pick it up.

"No!" someone yelled. "Don't pick it up!"

He didn't know who it was. Glancing around, he saw that most of the other rangers were still battling away. Shrugging, he brought up the Shadow Sabre and slammed it through the sword, shattering it.

He heard the scream of GallaBlade, before the sword exploded.

* * *

><p>Picking himself up, Dice saw CyberPurrie circling him.<p>

"Come on, Purrie," he said. "This isn't funny. The cat and mouse stuff doesn't suit you. Unless you're the mouse."

"Your attempts to provoke me aren't going to work!" CyberPurrie howled. "Payback is a bitch. And I am of the metal variety!"  
>"You're insane," Dice retorted. "Come on then! I'll dismantle your motherboard if I have to."<p>

"You talk big, Green Ranger," CyberPurrie said, slashing at him in fury. Dice had to dodge the blows. "But this time, you cannot stop me. Defeat is not in my programming."

Dice brought out another Leaf Sabre and went for the creature, the blades bouncing off skin and metal alike. In return, CyberPurrie's claws hacked out, raking Dice's stomach. He gasped in pain and tried to kick the cyborg, only for CyberPurrie to grab his foot and twist him to the ground.

"What else do you have?" he asked simply. "Because…"

Dice slammed both swords together in combination.

"Magical Razor Leaf Blade Storm!" he yelled.

At close range, the attack hit CyberPurrie square on and sent him screaming up into the air, the combination of leafs and sword too much to keep him on the ground. Dice leaped up into the air after him, not only throwing a punch into his body but also slamming him into the ground. As the Green LZ Ranger stood up, CyberPurrie opened his eyes and smiled.

"I like this more when I don't die," he quipped.

* * *

><p>Finally, Sandy was battling against a creature called FrostDrill. It was a Fearow humanoid with wings instead of arms and talons for legs. It was also wearing a helmet in the shape of a Fearows head with chain-mail over its torso.<p>

Jabbing his beak at her, she had to dodge, kicking him in the stomach. If he felt the attack, he didn't show it. He opened his beak and launched an Ice Beam at her, she jumped aside.

She brought out her Cosmo Blaster and fired several times at him, the blasts leaving burns on the chain mail. He groaned, she jumped in and grabbed him by the throat, twisting FrostDrill the ground.

He rose up, slamming his wings into her body. She fell to the ground, dodging a powerful Peck thrown at her while she lay there. Sandy kicked him in the face, sending him staggering back.

"Want some more?" she asked, her hand glowing with a purple energy. "Because I got plenty."

Jumping forward, she chopped him with the glowing arm.

"Psycho Cut!"

He howled in pain, the damage overwhelming his body before he fell down and exploded.

"Guess you couldn't take it," she said.

* * *

><p>As FrostDrill went down, one look around the battlefield saw that only the four cyborgs were remaining.<p>

And from where he watched, Nixysis heard the voice in his head, lightly mischievous.

"Perhaps it should be taken to the next level," she suggested. "That cyborg program has an enlargement feature, does it not?"

"Yes, but…"

"Do it!" she roared. "And set another load of Blastbots after them. Really give them something to think about."

Sighing, Nixysis hit the button. At the back of the speeder, the blaster cannon aimed at the four cyborgs before firing a burst of energy.

As it hit them, they began to grow, towering high above the twenty one rangers.

"Now I'm really going to stomp you flat!" CyberPurrie howled. "All green rangers will tremble beneath my paws."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Whew…**

**Too long chapter. Way too long. Bit difficult to write, but it's over now. All I need to do is the inevitable Megazord battle, the Battlizers and then the conclusion. So yeah, it's almost over.**

**The good news been that as soon as it's over, it'll be time for Forever Blue.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Will those things ever die? They haven't so far, but who can tell.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	11. Megazord Melee

Chapter Ten. Megazord Melee.

* * *

><p>"Man!" Dice complained. "That's more Puree than I ever wanted to see!"<p>

"Know the feeling," Luke said. "I liked him when he was smaller as well."

"Guess there's only really one thing to do," Lily said. "What do we always do in situations like this?"

"Zords?" Ryan asked.

"Zords," Max confirmed. "Guess we need the Cosmo Fighters!"

Swooping down from the sky above them, the Cosmo Fighters arrived on the scene, the automated transport systems bringing the rangers on board. In response to their arrival, the morph drives activated, transforming the Cosmo Fighter into their Zord forms.

"Activating morph drive 2.0. Cosmo Megazord formation!"

In response to the command, the five Zords began to change. The Infernape Zord's legs and arms tucked in to form a torso, all while the Grovyle split into two to form a pair of legs which attached to the bottom of the Infernape Zord. Both the Porygon and the Mightyena Zords moved up to form arms that became attached to the shoulders, the Porygon on the right, the Mightyena on the left. Finally, the Ditto Zord moved up to the top of the machine and covered the Infernape head to form an entirely new facial structure.

The Cosmo Megazord stood up tall, the four monsters surrounding it.

"Maybe some more help than that would be in order," Katie said. Ahead of her, Claire pulled out the box Dorlinda had given her and opened it up. An assortment of artefacts came falling out of it, the items shattering on the ground.

"Whoops," the Blue LZ Ranger muttered, before the spirits of the artefacts rose up from the ruins, transforming into a gang of zords that stood behind them. A Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres, a Raikou, Entei and Suicune, a Dialga, Palkia and Giratina and a Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza.

"Cool," Ryan said.

"Anyone would think you haven't seen a zord before," Riku quipped. "Let's get this on."

"Want to get really jealous?" Luke asked, nudging Ryan. "Me and Duo once piloted a few of those zords."

"It's true," Julia said. "He's not lying."

* * *

><p>Behind them, a new squad of Blasbots appeared, ready to battle on in the name of Nixysis.<p>

"That's all we need," Naomi complained, taking a fighting stance.

"I'll stop behind and tackle them," Falco said. "The rest of you must take down those things above us."  
>"That's good with me," Katie said. "Let's do it. Time to transform!"<p>

"Double Team!" Paige exclaimed.

The six original Genesis Rangers grew and transformed into living versions of their Eevee forms.

"Overload Zords! Megazord formation!"

Under the command, the six Zords turned into their robot forms and began to combine. The Vaporeon and Umbreon Zords laying down to the ground, their legs and tails retracting inside the bodies. Their heads went down to the ground, the rear part of their bodies raising up to form legs. Next, the Leafeon Zord came bounding down, its front and rear legs fusing together before joining with the top of the Vaporeon and Umbreon Zords. Next the Flareon Zord leaped down onto the top of the Leafeon Zord, its limbs and tail folding in, a humanoid head appearing out of the area where the tail had been. The Flareon head detached, forming a helmet around the top of the head. Finally, the Espeon and Jolteon Zords jumped up, attaching to the shoulders of the Megazord. Their bodies elongating out into a prone position, the heads formed the shoulders of the robot. The rear legs and the tail of the Espeon Zord formed the hand of the right arm, while the needle-like fur at the rear of the Jolteon Zord formed the hand of the left arm. The legs vanishing away into the robotic body. Standing up, it took up a fighting stance.

Paige split herself into three forms, three different white rangers stood on the sand.

"North Wind Megazord!"

At the command, the three figures grew, before transforming, the replicants into a Froslass and a Dewgong, while the original white ranger transformed into a Glaceon. Next, the three giant Pokémon shifted into robot forms and began to move into formation. The Froslass rotating upside down, its head shifting up to form feet, before it split in half. The bottom part of the Zord rising up to connect to the bottom of the Glaceon whose front limbs rose out in front of it to form some chest armour. The rear legs joining with the tip of the split Froslass. The Glaceon's head rose up to form the head of the Megazord, while the Dewgong split in half down the middle. The upper body and head going to form the left arm, while the bottom half of the body and the tail moved to the right arm.

* * *

><p>"If you want help," Naomi said, looking at Falco. "I'll stick down here and help you out."<p>

"Your help is appreciated," the Mirror Ranger replied. "Crane?"

"I'll take the Solar Phoenix and help out them," Crane said, looking to the sky. "Now!"

A spaceship designed to look a Ho-oh swooped down, the Solar Ranger transporting himself into the cockpit.

"Solar Phoenix! Transform!"  
>The wings moved back down towards the base of the body, forming legs, while a pair of arms emerged out from the centre of the body, the Ho-oh head moving down to fill in the gaps. A gold helmed humanoid head appeared where the beaked face had been, while the plumage flattened across the arms to form armour.<p>

"Solar Strike Megazord!" he shouted. "Activated."

* * *

><p>Down on the ground, Julia jumped into the Zapdos Jet and David into the Moltres fighter.<p>

"Activate K-bird Megazord." Julia pressed a button.

Both Zapdos Jet and Articuno Support suddenly lost their wings and tail feathers. Articuno Support joined the left arm of Moltres Fighter while Zapdos Jet joined the right arm of Moltres Fighter. Both Zapdos and Articuno's heads opened up down the middle, revealing the hands of the Megazord. The two wings of Zapdos and Articuno suddenly attached themselves onto Moltres Fighter's back, giving him the total of six wings. Zapdos Jet's tail feather suddenly transformed into the helmet of the Megazord while Articuno's tail feathers became a buckle around the Zord's waist.

Despite the combination of the three Zords, both Julia and David remain in their respective cockpits.

"K-Bird Megazord formation, complete!" Julia announced.

* * *

><p>Claire jumped into the Temporal Dialga zord, already moving towards the button. "S-Dragon Megazord, assemble!"<p>

The Temporal Dialga's body split apart. All four of Dialga legs merged to form a pair of legs. Spatial Palkia's head and neck split from the body as Ghost Giratina merged with Palkia's torso, forming a new head and neck. The merged pair of legs fused with Palkia's legs, forming the legs of the Megazord. Dialga's head and neck merged with the right side of the Megazord, forming the right arm while Palkia's head and neck merged with the left side of the Megazord, forming the left arm. Dialga's back wing appeared on the Dialga arm, forming a shield while Palkia's wings merged together, forming a sword in the Palkia arm. Claire sits in the cockpit, piloting it solo.

"S-Dragon Megazord formation, complete!" Claire announced.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dice went for the Rayquaza Skytrain zord and jumped in. "H-Weather Megazord, assemble!"<p>

The Groudon Tank's body opened up, revealing a slot that could fit the Kyogre Gunship vertically, with its front facing the inside of the Zord. The Rayquaza Skytrain's body split into five pieces, the front engine with the Rayquaza head and four passenger cars. Two of the passenger cars attached themselves to Groudon's legs to form leg guards while the other two Passenger cars formed arm guards on the Groudon's arms. The Rayquaza head opened up, revealing the Megazord's head as the head attached itself to the Kyogre Body, completing the H-Weather Megazord.

"H-Weather Megazord, formation complete!" the Green Lost Zone Ranger said.

* * *

><p>Finally, Riku and Emma went for the last lot of zords. Riku into the Splashing Suicune and Emma into the Radiating Raikou.<p>

"J-Beast Megazord, assemble!"

The Raikou Zord suddenly folded itself, forming a right leg while the Entei Zord folded into a left leg. The Suicune became bipedal as its hind legs merged with the Raikou and Entei legs. The Suicune's front paws switched into hands as Zord's mouth opened wide, revealing the J-Beast Megazord's face.

"J-Beast Megazord, online!"

* * *

><p>The eight Megazords faced the four mutants, all standing in a row.<p>

"Let's get this battle on!" Katie called. "They won't know what hit them."  
>"I kinda hope they do," David quipped. "Us!"<p>

"In the name of galactic peace, we're going to take you down," Max said. "Now, let's get this on!"

Roaring in anger, the cyborgs started to move towards their robotic opponents, ready to battle away.

The J-Beast Megazord and the Solar Storm Megazord went to battle CyberWhips, the cyborg opening her mouth to fire a barrage of fire balls at the two Megazords. The Solar Storm Megazord moved in to take the blast, the golden robot absorbing the fire easily.

"Nice trick!" Emma called.

"All in the hands," Crane replied. "Gust!"

The hands of the Solar Storm Megazord clapped together, sending out a snap of wind towards the cyborg which crashed against her body, knocking her back.

"Our turn," Riku said. The sibling rangers moving in unison, they went on the attack, the J-Beast Megazord hurling an array of punches and kicks towards CyberWhips. She howled as the attacks hit her, before striking them back with her tail. As the J-Beast Megazord went staggering back, the Solar Storm Megazord jumped in and kicked the cyborg in the back. She rounded on the robot, only for Riku and Emma to yell out simultaneous commands.

"Blaze Rain!"

The Entei leg burst into flames before kicking the air beneath it repeatedly. A barrage of fireballs came raining down on top of CyberWhips, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Guess she lost that Flash Fire ability when she became a cyborg," Emma remarked. "Lucky for us."

"And that gives me my chance," Crane said. "Sacred Fire Blast!"

The Solar Storm Megazord began to glow bright red, flames rising up across its entire body. Then it unleashed them in one brilliant stream of fire that completely incinerated CyberWhips on the spot.

"What do you know," Riku laughed. "They can be beaten."

* * *

><p>The H-Weather Megazord and the North Wind Megazord found themselves facing CyberPurrie. He went for the H-Weather Megazord, slashing away repeatedly with his claws. They dug deep into the metal skin, Dice grimacing in the cockpit under his helmet.<p>

"Damn Puree," he muttered. "You're not getting under my skin that easily."

"Ice Breaker!" Paige yelled, hitting a button on her console. The North Wind Megazord jumped forward, the Dewgong's head sending a devastating blow to CyberPurrie's back. He spun and slashed at the Megazord.

"Nice hit," Dice said. "Reckon I can get one better."

He hit a button in front of him. "Tidal Blast!"

A sprout of water erupted from the Kyogre sprout in the chest, the force of the blow sending CyberPurrie staggering back. Yowling, he leaped towards the North Wind Megazord, claws slashing away at it.

"Down, kitty!" Paige exclaimed. "This thing's been in mint condition for fifteen years, you're not breaking it."

He tried to bite the head of the North Wind Megazord, only for the H-Weather Megazord to grab him from behind and hurl him back.

"Want to put this half-wit half breed down for good?" Dice asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Paige replied. "If I stop him from moving, can you finish him off?"  
>"I'll gladly do it," he replied. "Let's go for it."<p>

"Sheer Cold!" the White Genesis Ranger shouted. The mouth of her Megazord opened up, a bitterly cold wind rushing out that turned CyberPurrie into a giant moving ice sculpture.

"You… shall… not… stop… me…" he whispered, his lips barely able to move. "I… am… PURRIE!"

"Actually," Dice said. "You're about to be one sad cat. Stratospheric Disaster."

The H-Weather Megazord started to glow in three different colours, red, blue and green. From each of the glowing shades, a pulsating beam erupted out, hitting CyberPurrie full on.

He didn't even have chance to scream as the ice surrounding him shattered, taking him with it.

"So that guy was your rival?" Paige asked. "Or something like that. Didn't that get annoying?"

"A little," Dice admitted. "He sort of grew on me."

He then slapped his head in anger.

"Damnit, I can't believe I missed out on the chance of a genuine Purrie pelt. Could have made it into a rug."

* * *

><p>Down below, Falco and Naomi continued to thin out the ranks of Blastbots approaching them, all while the Overload Megazord and the S-Dragon Megazord found themselves facing CyberMariner. The cyborg roared, opening his mouth to fire a Water Pulse towards the Overload Megazord. The robot took it in stride, moving in to punch the enemy in the face. CyberMariner tried to bite down onto its fist, forcing the S-Dragon Megazord to move in.<p>

"Got your back!" Claire called, her own robot hitting the cyborg several times in the back. "And his."

"Funny," Duo commented.

"Can't use the Psycho Punch," Luke called, looking at the screen in front of him. "Part dark type I wager."

"If it's like any other Sharpedo," Nahir said. "Then there is something we can do." She hit a button. "Genesis Blaster."

A compartment at the side of the Vaporeon leg opened to reveal a giant blaster pistol. It brought it out and aimed it at CyberMariner.

"Charge Beam!" Nahir called. A beam of crackling electrical energy shot from the barrel and hit the cyborg in the back.

"And something else," Ryan offered. "Solar Beam!"  
>Another beam of energy shot from the weapon, also hitting CyberMariner. Burns covered his body now.<p>

"You ready to take this thing down?" Claire asked. "I'll hold him down, we'll cut him to pieces."  
>"Like the plan," Xavier said. "Any plan that ends in glorious violence has to be a good one."<p>

Claire hit a button in her cockpit. "Time Cannon."

The Dialga arm came up, firing a blast of energy that froze CyberMariner on the spot.

"After you," the Blue Lost Zone Ranger said.

"Genesis Staff!"

The Overload Megazord brought out a giant staff with a blade atop it. It began to glow with seven colours, the robot raising it up.

"Element Overload!"

Sweeping it out, the weapon crashed into CyberMariner, the blow overwhelming him. As he staggered back, Claire hit another button.

"Extra Dimensional Slash!"  
>Using the Palkia arm to hold the Palkia Wing Sword, the S-Dragon Megazord swung the sword at CyberMariner and a pink energy slash hit him. This time he went down and exploded.<p>

"Always enjoyed this part," Luke commented.

* * *

><p>The K-Bird Megazord and the Cosmo Megazord meanwhile were battling CyberHead. The mutant cyborg strode towards the K-Bird Megazord and fired a Charge Beam at it, the blast sending it reeling. Before he could follow up, the Cosmo Megazord came in and grabbed him from behind.<p>

"You're not going anywhere!" Max shouted. "You guys okay?"  
>"Five by five," Julia called. "David?"<br>"Yeah, I'm good," the Red Lost Zone Ranger said. "If you guys can roast him and toast him, that'll help. A lot."

"Might have just the thing," Diana said. "Hit it, Max."

"Fire Bomb Blast!"

Cannons emerged from the chest of the Cosmo Megazord, sending a rake of fireballs crashing into CyberHead. He screeched and turned towards the Cosmo Megazord, firing a Flash Cannon into the giant robot. As it exploded against the Megazord, Julia gave the command.

"Let's hit him with a Trinity Blast," she said, punching a button in front of her. In his own cockpit, David did the same.

At that, the K-Bird Megazord's head and arms began to glow. The Megazord's head glowed red, the right arm yellow and the left arm blue. The Megazord fired the three energy glows in the shape of a triangle at CyberHead, striking him full on with a combined Fire, Electric and Ice attack.

"And this should really mess him up," Sandy said, going for an attack of her own. "Cyber Pulse!"  
>The Porygon arm of the Megazord rose up, shooting out a bright blue beam towards CyberHead who took the attack in the face.<p>

"Six Wing Shuriken!" David yelled. "Activate!"

The six wings detached themselves from the back of the K-Bird Megazord, forming into a six pointed weapon which the Megazord held in its hand.

"Nice," Nick said. "We'll join in. Star Blade!"

A giant sword appeared in the hands of the Cosmo Megazord. The two robots began to circle CyberHead.

"We not giving him a chance to surrender?" Lily wondered. "Just checking we're not starting to do that now. Star Blade Assault!"

"Trinity Slash!" Julia yelled.

The wings on the Six Wing Shuriken all began to glow in their respective colours as the K-Bird Megazord hurled it through the air at CyberHead. The Star Blade began to glow with a bright white light, before the Cosmo Megazord slashed out five times at CyberHead. With the two attacks landing at the same time, he was obliterated where he stood.

"Yeah!" Max yelled, punching he air. "That's teamwork. And proof that being a cyborg is so overrated."  
>Sandy reached over and punched him on the arm.<p>

* * *

><p>As the last cyborg went down, Nixysis howled in anger and leaped from his speeder.<p>

"What are you doing?" the voice demanded. "Get back here or…"

"I'll kill them myself!" he roared, going for Falco and Naomi. In his desperation, he knocked the few remaining Blastbots aside, not caring as they shattered on the ground. Falco turned to face him, only to be hit with a Superpower attack, the blow sending him crashing through the air.

"Falco!" Max yelled. "Sir!"  
>"You know what," David offered. "I think I know what this guy needs. Little bit of red ranger justice."<p>

"I'm game if you two are," Katie said, watching Naomi start to battle Nixysis. "Let's get this on!"  
>David got to the ground first, jumping for the K-Bird Megazord. He flung a kick at the Syodian, knocking him away from Naomi.<p>

"Thanks," the Latias Ranger muttered. "Shame I can't join in that red ranger justice."  
>"Thought you were a white ranger," Max commented. "Then again, suppose you got some red on your suit."<p>

"Naomi," Katie said. "See if you can get to the Genesis Book on foot. Go! Now! We'll take care of Nixysis."

"Yes ma'am!"

Max went first, bringing out the shield from his belt.

"Rock King Battlizer!" he roared. At his command, the shield began to glow with a bright red light, the energy spreading back across him. New red armour began to appear across his body, armour resembling a Tyranitar's skin materialising on his chest, arms, shoulders and legs, huge spikes rising up out of them. The design on his helmet changed from an Infernape to a Tyranitar and a sword appeared in his hand shaped like the tail of the rock type Pokémon. The visor of the helmet glowed with a bright red light and a pattern of flames appeared around the centre of the chest piece of the armour. Claws erupted from the boots.

Then Katie stepped forward, a red glider materialising in the air high above her.

"Thank you, Dorlinda," she muttered. "Hunter Glider!"

As the vehicle in question came swooping down, Katie leaped up into the air to secure herself in. Her morpher glowing with a red light, light that transformed into energy that washed over and across her, soon metamorphising into flames. Flames that quickly faded away, as the transformation began. The red energy at her morpher spreading out across her body, she momentarily transformed into a living rendition of a Charizard. Similar to the way that she did when morphing into her Zord form, it only lasted for a second before she returned back to ranger form. Only with some new armour visible, the Charizard's head remaining, her helmet within its mouth with the rest of the face surrounding it. The wings of the Hunter Glider became part of her body, taking on the constitution of Charizard wings. Under her suit, her muscles grew larger, while a cream coloured oval formed on her stomach. Across her chest, a metallic silver band came across, while her gloves and boots hardened and grew claws at the end. The claws on her gloves extended out over her fingers as she landed and took a fighting stance.

Finally, David took a deep breath. "Let's prime it up!"

The spirit of a Groudon engulfed the Red Lost Zone Ranger. The flames on the Red Ranger suit disappeared as the black Groudon symbols covered the Red Ranger's suit. The Charizard Helmet underwent a metamorphosis into a Groudon Helmet.

"That's…" Max started to ask. "That's it all?"  
>"Nope," David smirked. Reaching around to his back, he brought out a Cherish Ball. "Check this out. Let's go, Red King! Rapidash Rider!"<p>

A lone Rapidash burst from the ball, transforming into an armoured form as it ran towards the Red Lost Zone Ranger.

"Time for us to unite!" David shouted as the two of them jumped into the air.

The black Groudon markings on the Red Ranger suit changed to blue while the Mechanical Rapidash split apart. The four limbs opened up to form arm and leg guards that instantly attached themselves to David's arms and legs. The head merged with David's helmet while the body forms additional armour that covered David's upper torso. On the back of the body armour, there was an emblem of three orbs coloured Red, Blue and Green.

"You don't scare me!" Nixysis screamed, holding both hands in front of him. "I'll squash you like the firebugs you are."

A giant orange orbed formed in front of him, the Syodian launching the Psycho Boost towards the three red rangers.

"I got it!" Max exclaimed. "Protect!"  
>Slamming his sword into the ground, a huge stone barrier rose up in front of them, taking the blast square on. It didn't even break against Nixysis' attack.<p>

"Now Rock Blast!" the Red Cosmo Ranger shouted.

At his command, the barrier shattered, buffering the Syodian with a barrage of rock. Staggering back, he howled in pain as Katie took to the sky. Swooping down on him, she extended out her claws.

"Hunter Slash!"  
>The Syodian took the attacks, staggering even more. He almost fell, dropping down to one knee, but managed to get back up.<p>

David came charging forward. In one hand, a giant broad sword appeared, in the other a large cannon shaped like a Rapidash's head.

"Blaze Buster!" he yelled, swinging the weapon up into Nixysis who was thrown back by the force of the blow. As he picked himself up, the three red rangers stood to face him.

"You're going down for good," Katie said. "Ready to finish this clown off?"

"Oh yeah!" David said, aiming the Rapidash Cannon at the Syodian. Max aimed his sword at the creature without saying anything.

"Ready!" David shouted.

"Aim!" Katie continued.  
>"Fire!" Max finally yelled. "Dark Boulder Blast!"<p>

"Hunter Beam!"  
>"Overheat Cannon!"<br>A blast of unforgiving flames shot from David's Rapidash Cannon. A multi-coloured beam of energy erupted from Katie's visor. And from Max's sword, a barrage of huge boulders, each crackling with a midnight black energy rushed towards Nixysis. All the attacks hit him at the same time and he screamed as he exploded, leaving only a prison card with his details on the ground where he'd stood.

"That's red ranger power," Max said, the other rangers having left their zords to come running over. "Enjoy the show guys?"  
>"Meh, seen it before," Duo said. "Two thirds of it anyway."<p>

"Nice work," Falco said. "All of you. We've stopped a great threat here."

Glancing around, Katie saw that Naomi wasn't the only one missing from the group.

"Hey?" she asked. "What happened to Paige?"  
>"Ah, she went to go help Naomi with checking out the facility," Dice said. "Didn't you hear her say she was doing that?"<br>"Little busy," Katie replied.

"And looking good too," Sandy offered. "Think your Battlizer is cooler than Max's."

"Hey!" Max protested. "No, it isn't."  
>"Guys, guys, guys," David said. "We all know mine's the coolest. Since I can mimic any red ranger weapon or Battlizer attack ever, thanks to the Adaptable system."<p>

"Even the Horn Sabre?" Crane asked.

"Especially the Horn Sabre," David smirked. "Heat Blasters, Torch Sword, Cinder Sabre… You name it. Overtech Sword, once owned by Claire's favourite person."  
>"Ah," Xavier said. "Was that the cake throwing?"<p>

"Where'd you hear about the cake throwing?" Claire asked, looking at her fellow blue ranger. "All these years after and I'm still not living that down."

"You were chased by stormtroopers," Emma pointed out. "It's not like that's something people forget."

"Hey, that wouldn't be a problem," Ryan said. "Just tell them you're not the scientist they're looking for."  
>"You know," Lily said dryly. "Ever feel like you're missing out on so much of the conversation."<p>

* * *

><p>Naomi had found the labs. Pushing open the door, she'd gone inside, immediately seeing the Genesis Book resting on a pedestal. Next to it, the counter read ninety eight percent. What it was ninety eight percent doing, she didn't know, but hurrying inside, she could have sworn she heard a laugh from somewhere.<p>

"You going to pick it up?"

Glancing around, she saw Paige coming into the room.

"What you doing here?" she asked, already at the console. "No Blastbots or anything. Easy retrieval."  
>"Thought there might be," the White Genesis Ranger said. "Guess not. You going to pick it up?"<p>

Drawing a deep breath, Naomi reached out and placed a hand on the book. No sooner had her fingers brushed against it, she screamed as something rushed through her body, something she couldn't explain. Paige was on her in a second, throwing her back and trying to grab the book herself, only to suffer from the same problem.

Both of them soon recovered, the two rangers looking at each other to see glowing violet eyes visible beneath their helmets. Both of them removed their helmets, the glowing eyes becoming more visible as they looked at each other.

"Perfect," Paige said in a voice that sounded nothing like her own. "Exactly the one I wanted."

"And I'm stuck with the lesser one," Naomi grumbled, her voice not her own. "As usual."

"You are lesser," Paige smirked. "Now how about we go and say hello to our friends. Or should that be… enemies. A lot of payback is due on those rangers. And seeing them crushed at the hands of someone they thought to be their friend is just going to make it so much sweeter."

* * *

><p>The rest of the rangers had started to make their way across to the factory, all demorphed, when they'd seen Paige and Naomi come towards them, their helmets back on.<p>

"Hey!" Max shouted. "You guys get it?"  
>"Where is it?" Riku wondered. "Whatever it is?"<p>

Neither of them responded.

"You know," Luke said. "I really got a bad feeling about this."  
>"Guys?" Julia asked. "You okay?"<p>

"Oh, never better," Paige said, with a laugh. Transforming into her Ice Ball form, she flung herself towards the group, raking through her six fellow Genesis Rangers. As they went down, Naomi brought out the Ruby Staff.

"And one ranger is as bad as another!" she howled, firing a barrage of Mist Balls down towards the Lost Zone and Cosmo Rangers who flung themselves aside to evade the blast.

"I hate being right," Luke groaned. "Well, when it's like this. I love being right when I prove a point."

"What's with their voices?" Nick asked. "They sound different."  
>As one, the six Genesis Rangers all went pale.<p>

"No!" Nahir shouted. "No, that's impossible. We've heard those voices before."  
>"Have you now?" Paige asked, reappearing in front of the Yellow Genesis Ranger. "Good for you!"<br>She kicked out and sent Nahir crashing up into the air.

"Fun, isn't it?" Naomi asked, looking up to the sky. Already, Iron Flygon was coming down towards her. "I always wanted to try this, Forsythia."

"Long as you use it to stomp them flat," Paige said, smirking under her helmet. "I really couldn't care, Ortari."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Eep… Bad stuff.**

**Naomi's evil again. What are the odds. And, technically, so's Paige.**

**Anyway, sorry about the delay, but hope it was worth it.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Next one might be the last one. Or there might be one more after it.**

**But how are they going to get out of this one? Because it ain't going to be easy…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	12. Why We Fight

Chapter Eleven. Why We Fight…

* * *

><p>Ortari?<p>

Forsythia?

Katie rose to her feet, her clothes ripped and burned, the two white rangers laughing down at the group. Already, Naomi was starting to get into Iron Flygon, Paige ready to take another attack at the group.

"Paige!" she shouted. "Snap out of it!"  
>"Paige has left the building," Forsythia laughed. "She's been voted off the island, she's out in the wilderness. She isn't coming back."<p>

"Crap!" Luke muttered, seeing Iron Flygon ready its blasters to point at the group. "There's only ever been one big mechanical Flygon I liked, and that ain't it."

"Naomi!" It was Claire's turn to stand up. "Don't do this. You can beat her away…"

"Wrong wrong wrong, Claire Springfield," Ortari laughed, settling herself back into the seat of Iron Flygon. "You not just listen to my pretty partner in crime there? Same rules, same outcome."

She hit a button in front of her, a flurry of laser fire ripped out from Iron Flygon towards the Lost Zone and Cosmo Rangers who had to hurl themselves aside again, the blasts leaving deep chunks torn in the ground.

"This day gets better by the second," Nick said sarcastically. "Morph again?"

"Morph again," Max confirmed. "Cosmosis!"  
>"Solaris!"<br>"Lost Zone! Energise!"

"Genesis Overload!"

As the ranger suits appeared across their bodies, they went for the weapons. David flung himself towards Iron Flygon, the robotic creation grabbing him by the throat. Ortari would have slammed him into the ground had Sandy not got behind the thing and pulled back its arm with her superior cyborg strength.

"Claire!" Dice yelled, as he fell to the ground following an Ice Ball attack from Ortari. "Can't you shut Iron Flygon down?"

"How?" the Blue Lost Zone Ranger demanded. "I've not got a master switch for it. Hit that, it blows up."  
>"Shine'd kill you if you blew Naomi up as well," Emma pointed out. "You know, assuming…"<br>She hurled herself aside, the Ice Ball attack still catching her as she did.

"Assuming we don't get killed first," Riku said. "What we going to do?"

Iron Flygon fired another blast. Falco rose up with his Mirror Wing and blocked the blast, grimacing as it was forced from his hand.

"Anyone got any plans?" Nahir asked. "What did this?"

"They went for the Genesis Book," Katie said. "I gave the order."

"It was tapped into the Lost Zone, right?" Sandy asked. "Just a guess, but what if they were in there, waiting for someone to try and touch it. They crept out with the infusion of power into the book and then when someone touched it, they were able to leap into them."

"Not a bad guess," Claire said. "It's about the only thing we got."

"How do we stop it?" Luke asked. "Some of you smart chicks must have got an idea how to do this."

David suddenly laughed as he looked at Xavier. "Remember the Red Ranger mission?"

"I do," the Blue Genesis Ranger said. "Why?"  
>"Remember that bomb you had to defuse?" David asked. "One account there wasn't anyone smarter around?"<p>

"Nobody smarter than Xavier?" Ryan asked. "Wow, that must have been a mission of morons."

"Hey!" both David and Xavier protested. "We resent that."

"Okay!" Katie shouted. "We need a plan and fast. Maybe the only way to stop them is to…"

She exhaled sharply.

"I don't know. Maybe we should try and grab the book."

"Ah, same plan again," Crane said. "Like it. Like it a lot."

"It's not like it'll be a problem though, right?" Max asked. "How many more of them can be in there, lurking beneath the surface?"

"Right," Katie said. "I'll go there myself. I might need some help though. Sandy, I need you with me."

"Why?"

"You're a hacker, right?"

"In my spare time and when it's legal."

"They might have locked the doors on the way out," Katie said. "Anyone else?"

"I'll come," Claire offered. "Just purely so I can save my sister in law rather than killing her."  
>"Try and leave me behind," Max called over. "Might need some muscle. Could be more Blastbots in there."<p>

"David?" Claire asked. "You coming?"  
>"Duo!" Katie shouted. "Stay here, I'm leaving you in command."<p>

At that, Falco let out an annoyed cough.

"If that suits the Pidgeot, that is."

"Anything fire-boy can do, I can do better," David said. "Come on! Let's get this show on the road."

"Amen," said Nahir. "We're not killing Paige again."

* * *

><p>"Now!"<br>At Falco's shout, Lily, Diana, Nick and Crane rose up from behind the cover of a rock and opened fire on Iron Flygon. The Genesis Rangers went for Forsythia, unleashing their weapons on her. The Lost Zone Rangers split their attacks up, Emma and Riku going for Forsythia, while Julia and Dice tried to help take down Iron Flygon. In the meantime, the small group lead by Katie broke away to head for the factory.

"What can you hope to achieve?" Ortari asked, focusing the Iron Flygon lasers towards one group of rangers. "You won't stop us. You cannot fire on your friends."

"Remember!" Crane shouted. "We just need to stall them!"

"Stall this," Ortari smirked, firing a blast of energy towards the Solar Ranger

* * *

><p>Ripping the control panel away at the side of the door, Sandy reached inside it and pulled out a handful of wires.<p>

"This should…" she started to say as the big metal doors slid open next to them. "n't take a second."

"Knew I brought you along for something," Katie said. "Right…"

Stepping inside, the five rangers saw some Blastbots heading for them, their weapons ready and aimed.

"Crap!" David exclaimed. "Guess we need to take out the trash before moving on."

He jumped up and kicked one in the face, knocking it towards Max. The Red Cosmo Ranger grabbed it and slammed it down into the ground. Sandy ripped out a piece of piping from the wall and brained another. Claire brought out her LZ Blaster and shot down three of them while Katie did the same with her Heat Blasters.

"Got more coming!" Max yelled as the last one fell, already turning to see more coming at them from both directions.

"Damn!" Katie exclaimed. "Split up! Max, you and Sandy go one way, Dave, you and Claire with me. I want one smart ranger per team, just in case."  
>"And you chose me?" David smirked. "I'm touched."<p>

Claire reached out and punched him on the arm.

"Lay off big mouth," she said, the two groups going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Back at the battlefield, Riku had taken out his Psycho Bazooka and attached the Psycho Scope to it. Pointing it first at Ortari, then at Forsythia, he let out a whistle as he looked down the scope.<p>

"What you see?" Emma asked, sending a black cyclone at Forsythia with her Lunar Fan. "Anything?"  
>He saw a pair of black spots, one each nestled high in the crown of the heads of both possessed rangers.<p>

"I think I see what's making them act like that," he said. "There's something there."

"You know what?" Luke shouted. "I love you man. Nobody states the obvious like that."

"Can you blast them out of there?" Diana asked. "Make the shot?"

"If I fire at low power, their helmets'll take the shot and it won't make it," Riku explained. "If I fire a shot powerful enough to go through the helmet, it'll kill them stone dead."  
>"Last resort then?" Lily asked.<p>

"I just hope they hurry up," Xavier said. Bringing out his Genesis Blaster, he fired a blast of shots at Iron Flygon. "Because we can't hold out much longer against them."

* * *

><p>"This might be it!" Claire exclaimed, the three of them walking into a large lab. "In fact…"<p>

"It is," Katie confirmed, looking down the steps to the very familiar book sat resting at the base of a machine. "This is the place. I've seen that book before; I'm not going to forget it."

"What happened with it?" David wondered. "Any good stories?"

"Back in the last day of the war with the Coppingers," Katie said. "We made a bad decision. We trusted someone we shouldn't have and Dennis got the book. He used it to raise Forsythia, the one inside Paige. While she sent her armies across Verger, I had to stop Dennis and get it back. I managed to beat him down and I got the book from him. I brought it to the battlefield in Holimar City. I meant for it all to end quietly, but it didn't. Dorlinda died, but it was his downfall which brought an end to her."

"We've all seen the youtube footage," David said, the three of them now stood in front of the machine. "First video ever to get a billion hits."

"I didn't know that," Katie said. "Now, how can we…?"

Claire broke in front of her, reaching out towards the book, before looking back with a wink.

"If this goes wrong, one of you give me the kiss of life," she quipped. "Because…"

Katie pulled out a Heat Blaster and shot the machine several times. It exploded before winding down, all its lights fading out into nothing.

"Or you could do that," David said. "Nice."

Now, Katie reached out to pick up the Genesis Book, tucking it under her arm with no harm.

"We need to get back there," she said. "If Forsythia and Ortari came from this, then we need to shove them right back in there."

"An excellent suggestion."

Looking up, the three of them saw Dorlinda stood at the top of the stairs, his arms folded.

"Now, how about you hand it to me," he said. "And we'll sort the last of this mess out."

"I'm down with that," Claire said. "Let's do it."

Dorlinda reached out to take the Genesis Book from Katie, the four of them vanishing soon after.

* * *

><p>The Mirror Blaster fired several times, the blasts ricocheting off the shell of Iron Flygon. Angrily turning the vehicle towards him, Ortari prepared to fire…<p>

… Only for Dorlinda and the other five rangers to appear between them, the blast bending around them all.

"You!" both Forsythia and Ortari shouted, seeing Dorlinda. "You were dead."

"So were the two of you," the Conduit replied. "You're both back. And yet I'm not the one hopping aboard two innocent women. Now, I'm going to give you both an ultimatum. Leave Ms. Martinez and Ms. Springfield right now and return to your prison of your own free will, or I'll drag you both out of there and throw you in there myself."  
>"Big words," Forsythia replied. "You wouldn't dare."<p>

"I'd plenty dare," Dorlinda said. "Step outside her body and say that."

With a roar of anger, Forsythia transformed into an Ice Ball and hurled herself at Dorlinda. Waving his hand, the Conduit halted her progress, Forsythia falling to the ground and morphing out of her ranger suit. The rest of the Genesis Ranger suits vanished as well, the morphers hissing and crackling.

"The power in those morphers has run dry once again," Dorlinda said, throwing out a hand to restrain her with an invisible forcefield. "You're powerless once more Forsythia. Ortari, you can surrender or go the same way. Your choice."

For a moment, she didn't do anything. And then the cockpit of Iron Flygon opened up, Ortari jumping out and demorphing back into Naomi's real appearance as she did.

"Damn you," she said. "All we wanted to do was rule the universe. What's so wrong about that?"

"You forget what we are," Dorlinda said. "Lower beings conquer. We observe. It's time for the two of you to crawl back from whence you came."

Waving a hand, reality ripped open beside him, a glowing red light emerging from inside it.

"A path straight to the bottom of the Lost Zone, farther than anyone else has ever gone," Dorlinda said. Bringing back his other arm, he brought out the Genesis Book and hurled it inside, it going through with a wet pop.

"You want it back, you're going to have to get it," he warned. "Now, leave the two of them."

Ortari yielded first, Naomi's body doubling over and coughing up a faint white smoke. As soon as it was all out, it was sucked into the Lost Zone.

"I'll die before I go back there," Forsythia said angrily. "You can't make me!"

"Very well," Dorlinda replied. "If that is what you wish, then…"

He clicked his fingers and a shower of red flashed across Paige's eyes. Like Naomi had, she doubled over, choking out a smoke. Rather than white, it was red and black, the stuff slowly being sucked into the Lost Zone.

* * *

><p>Straightening herself up, the White Genesis Ranger gave the Conduit an evil look.<p>

"Man!" Paige complained. "What's wrong with you? You just killed her! I felt her die!"

"She left me no other choice," Dorlinda said simply. "If you expected anything else from me, then you were mistaken. The man you knew me to be is dead. From now on, I must be as ruthless and calculating as I can. No more compassion. I offered her the chance to surrender; she meant to kill you before she would walk away. If you'd rather be the dead one, then I'll freely bend back time and…"

"He has changed," Xavier commented. "And I guess not for the better."

"Everyone changes," Dorlinda said. "Dying can do that. If you think you can pass that which comes to us all and stay the same, then you don't have a grip on the situation."

"You're wrong," Luke said, thinking back to that strange day when most of them had been working for SDI and he'd seen his teammates die over and over again. The look Dorlinda gave him soon shut him up.

"You know," Emma said, looking over to the portal to the Lost Zone, the sight still hanging there in the air. "After all we went through to ensure that thing stayed lost, it's kinda strange seeing it just hang there, a million miles from where it should be and a few thousand years."

"Memories, huh?" Dice said.

"Sorry," Dorlinda said, turning to it. "Meant to close that."

Close it he did, with a wave of the hand, it swished shut, no trace that it had ever been there.

"Man, I still can't believe I got bodyjacked," Naomi muttered, rubbing her throat. "Not pleasant."

"Ha," Nahir said. "When we were fighting the Coppingers, I was the bodyjacker once. An alien named Infiltra threw me into the body of this demon worshipper."

At that comment, Diana looked up in surprise but decided not to say anything. Nick on the other hand looked at the Yellow Cosmo Ranger.

"Not a common name, is it?" he asked.

"I guess the only thing left to do now is work out where we go from here," Duo said. "I mean, the future's nice and all, but there's no place like home."

"I would say that," Julia quipped. "But I left my ruby slippers at home."

Falco cleared his throat. "I must say," he said. "You past rangers may not be as disciplined as my guys here. But you're all good fighters."  
>"We were taught by the best," Ryan said. "Well…"<p>

"We used a high tech training system on board the SeaBlade, not unlike what you have on the Night Hawk," Claire said. "What did you guys use?"

"Me and Paige got trained by that guy there," Duo said, pointing at Crane. "Remember?"

"G-Force feels like a long time ago," the Solar Ranger said. "A very long time ago."

"And we were trained by a Pokémorph," Xavier said. "Me, Luke, Katie, Nahir…"

"Hey, we did stuff too," David exclaimed. "What about when I went crazy and attacked anything that wasn't a red ranger?"

"Yeah, I used your morpher," Claire said. "To calm you down."

"Is there anything you'll not ape Katie over?" Xavier smiled, looking at the Red Genesis Ranger. "Remember that time when you borrowed my morpher and battilizer to defeat that demon that attacked your parents."

"All I'm going to say," Lily said. "Is I used to be a professional killer. Beats the mrek out of anything you ever did."

"I once overdosed on aura," Nick said.

"What about when I woke up on that planet with no memory?" Sandy asked. "That was freaky. Or when I had to hack into that space station's mainframe in order to stop us getting roasted."

"Remember when you caught a computer virus?" Max asked.

"How?" Ryan asked. "You an android?"

"Cyborg," she said. "Really long complex explanation. And one that's not entirely clear either."

Dorlinda laughed. "You've all done so much," he said. "So very much."

He turned to the Cosmo Rangers. "Your fight is not yet done. Given your duty, I doubt it ever will be. Even when the Oblivings no longer threaten the galaxy, you will still fight on."

He smiled. "Although, I do know that one of you…" He pointed to the Cosmo Rangers. "Will see four of them…" He pointed to the Lost Zone and Genesis Rangers. "Again at some point in the near future when your fight is done. Something to consider. Anyway, my point was that you didn't have to help here, but you did. So good on you."

Dorlinda then turned to the Genesis and Lost Zone Rangers. "You have done more. You finished your fights and you went into retirement, well deserved it was as well. Yet when it came down to it, you didn't hesitate to step back into the fight, none of you. And for that, I applaud you."

He made a show of the applause, his hands lightly tapping together.

"Being a ranger is a part of you that never dies. It's always there, the power you drew on to get you this far. It was why you stepped up so readily, it was why you fought when you didn't have to. Come, it's time for you to go home. All of you."

"Hey, if some of us are going to see you again," Luke said, looking over at the Cosmo Rangers. "Then until next time."

"Not you, Luke," Dorlinda smirked. "So you might as well get your farewells in."

* * *

><p>One by one, the twenty one rangers went around each other, all offering their goodbyes and the like to each other. And when finally it was up, they stepped away, the Cosmo Rangers returning to their speeder to go back to the Night Hawk, while the Genesis and the Lost Zone Rangers teleported away, returning back to their own time.<p>

All fourteen of them found themselves back in the Genesis Ranger get together, Crane, Lance and Bill still waiting for them.

"Hey," Crane said, as they stood up. "You all made it back. How was Vandor?"

"You knew didn't you?" Nahir asked. "You knew all these years that we'd go to the future like that and see a version of you there."

"Of course I did," he said. "I was there."

Xavier winked at Crane. "That Sandy's hot, right?" he said. "You ever consider…"

"Xavier," Paige said. "I urge you not to finish that sentence under pain of me reaching inside you and pulling out your ribs."

"Guess there's still a little Forsythia in you," Luke quipped.

Both Paige and Naomi shuddered.

"Don't even joke about that," the Latias Ranger said. "That wasn't fun, Luke."

"You know what was less fun?" Dice asked. "Being shot at by you in…"

"Crap!" Claire exclaimed. "I left Iron Flygon in the future!"

"It's still on Vandor?" Riku asked. "Ah, someone'll find it and make use of it no doubt."

"No point worrying about it," Julia said. "Anyway, if we're here, can we join the party?"

"Feel free," Duo said. "It's all paid for by Sunderland Inc. so don't feel guilty."

"You're not going to tell us that we're fired if we do, are you?" Emma asked, smiling at him. "You're very good at that, by the way."

"I know," the Purple Genesis Ranger said. "You don't have to tell me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

It had been a long time since Dorlinda had set foot back in his Time Hole. Being dead and all had kinda made it difficult. Still, it was more or less as he'd left it. He'd expected Errol would have made off with some of his stuff, such was brotherly love. His inheritance, no doubt. Still, he had brought something new back with him. Just outside, where the G-Force Zords still rested, a new trophy stood proudly in front of the Roserade G-Force Zord.

He'd never had an Iron Flygon before. It would make a nice addition to his collection.

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned away from it and looked out to the consoles. A whole world waited for him, time would need him.

And he wasn't going to disappoint.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Well, that's it. I hope you liked it.**

**A bit of reminiscing towards the end there with the rangers remembering their past victories.**

**Actually, lots of harks back to the past.**

**Thanks for the reviews****. ****They are all super appreciated.**

**Anyway, that's it for this.**

**Next one will be Forever Blue. I'll start that as soon as possible, still don't have all the ranger profiles yet, but it will star twenty blue rangers in their efforts to… Well, you'll have to wait and see. Five of them appeared in this fic.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

><p><strong>A note.<strong>

**Sean Fubrizzi.**

**Derik Dragonfly.**

**Jameral.**

**Matt Farrell.**

**Ray Hoover.**

**Josh Courtland.**

**Greg Simpson.**

**Nanene Valentine.**

**Dorothy.**

**Duo Roronoa.**

**Katie Myers.**

**Xavier Jackson.**

**Elphock.**

**Sandy Garcia.**

**Claire Springfield.**

**Lucria Dimon.**

**Lucas Osborne.**

**Alisha Hart.**

**Marina Wright.**

**Ethan Webb.**

**Their time will come. Forever Blue. Coming soon.**


End file.
